My Big Dipper
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: (Pincest) Love is a strange thing, but strange things happen in Gravity Falls. They say that a brother and sister can't love one another, but is that true? After being saved by her twin brother Dipper, Mabel discovers that she might have feelings for him. But what if Dipper is trying to avoid those feelings? Watch as Mabel suffers twists and turns in this story of 'My Big Dipper'
1. Fireworks

A/N: This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, and yes, it will have pinecest. The rating may change from T to M later on in the future.

Chapter 1- Fireworks

I creeped my way towards the garage door all the while leaning my back against the wall. My breathing was light despite the fact that whatever I was gonna do might get me scowled for life. The entire house was quiet except for Uncle Stan who was currently giving a tour to the curious tourists.

They were all clueless to the fact that whatever our uncle did, he made them throw money at him but I guess it's what keeps us alive in this shack; which is also known as the Mystery Shack!

The Shack's filled with mystery's and ghosts, everyday is a new adventure filled with shock and terror! Sometimes, I think my little heart can't take it. Other times, I feel as if I want to do something even more extreme. Like what I'm about to do right now with my cute brother, Dipper!

"Hey Mabel, earth to Mabel! You hear me in there?"

I felt my head wobble as Dipper poked at my head and I fell out of my trance. Now was no time to fall asleep or get side tracked! For this was gonna be the best thing we've ever done together!

Dipper and I skidded from wall to wall, looking down the hallways for any sign of life. I looked left, and he looked right.

"Hey Dipper?" I said as I rapidly moved my eyes back and forth.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I feel like right now?"

Dipper just sighed, resisting the urge to face palm himself. "A spy right?"

I gasped loudly, "HOW DID YOU KNO-"

Dipper jumped towards me and covered my mouth with his hands. "Shhh, do you want us to get spotted!? You know that if Stan or Wendy finds out we are carrying a bag load of fireworks we're dead right!?"

I tried talking but all I was about to let out was a bunch of muffled words.

"No, I'm pretty sure Soos won't tell on us. We had to ask him for the fireworks anyway, remember?"

I nodded and tried putting his hand into my mouth. Dipper let out a face of disgust as he pulled away and continued to scan the hallways.

"Oh, and sis" -Dipper looked at me- "Don't lick my hand again, please?"

"I can't make any promises!" I replied.

All my brother could do was sigh and we continued our journey to the garage.

So far there was no signal of life but you could never be to careful. The garage was off limits to us and if Uncle Stan or Wendy were to even see us heading towards the garage, we would either get killed, or get killed... That pretty much sums up everything.

Eventually we got to the door of the garage with Dipper on one side, and me on the other. On the door there was a large sign that read, "Keep out Dipper and Mabel!"

Another read, "Golf Cart Off Limits to D and M!"

But the last one was my favorite, "If You Leave You Get Free Pie"

I stuck my tongue out to the thought of having one small slice of pie on my lips! Cherry pie, apple pie, oh oh, you can't forget about pumpkin pie!

My mouth started to drool at the thought and I moaned, "Piiieee..."

Dipper shook me, "Mabel -focus! We have to get these fireworks onto the cart before Stan finishes the tour!"

I shook my head awake and I nodded. Showing off my toothy grin with my braces.

Dipper tried opening the door and as we both predicted, it was locked.

"Mabel, did you bring the keys?"

I shook my head, "No I couldn't find them... But look what I got!"

I grinned again as I took out a small paper clip and even Dipper couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear as he took it from me.

"You're the best sis!" He whispered

I grinned and rubbed my hands together while Dipper continued to work on the lock. A few seconds later there was a small _click_ and the door opened ajar.

"Jack pot..."

"More like IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME POT!" I yelled out loud.

I snatched the bag that Dipper was holding and rushed towards the golf cart.

"H-Hey! What're you doing!?" He yelled as he rushed towards me.

I took a roll of duct tape that was lying around on the concrete floor and started taping sticks of fireworks on the back of the golf cart. There wasn't a lot of light and it was gloomy but I continued to do my work with haste.

"Mabel," Dipper said in concern, "We never agreed to whatever you're doing! We just agreed that we'll take these fireworks to our secret camp site-"

"Oh come off it Dipper!" I whined as I continued to tape firework after firework, "There will be plenty left for the show-"

"I'm not worried about there being no fireworks! I'm worried that you'll make the cart explode! I know cause you and explosives are a BIG no, no! Remember that time when we were making a cake a few months ago!? Somehow you managed to blow up the kitchen with cake batter! Just how does that wo-"

I placed a finger on Dipper's lips, "Shhhh... Don't think... Just do..."

Dipper let out a loud, "Hmp!" and took my backpack.

Minutes passed and by the second I felt like the odds of getting spotted were getting higher. The loud sound of duct tape being ripped into strips echoed inside the garage. Sweat dripped against my brow and stung my eyes, at last I finished taping the last set of fireworks onto the cart.

"Dipper!" I called out tapping his shoulder, "It's done!"

Dipper looked up looking a little annoyed, "What is it Mabel? What did you do- oh my falls..."

I let out a small "_tah dah_" before Dipper could respond. All I could get out of him was a slight opened mouth. He looked so surprised, like I killed him! Get it? Cause he's surprised and he isn't moving!? Hahaha, I'm so funny!

"Mabel..." Dipper said still looking at the modified cart in awe.

"Yesss? You may now praise your cute sister for her awesome work!"

There was a loud rip as Dipper started to tear the strips of fireworks from the cart. I gasped before I ran towards him trying to restrain him.

"Dipper what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"I'm trying not get us killed! You know how crazy this is!?" He yelled back as he ripped another stack of fireworks, tossing them into the front seats.

"Dipper please, you have to trust me!"

"Trust you? How can I trust you when last night you said you won't scare me, yet you scared me!?"

I giggled, "I thought it'd be funny! It was hilarious when you farted out loud when you saw-"

"Enough Mabel!"

I froze for a second then I slumped my shoulders. I sat down on the seat of the cart and looked at Dipper letting my body sink lower and lower on the seat.

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms, "You're so mean Dipper..."

I started to bang the back of my head on the car seat repeatedly. Dipper just crushed my hopes and dreams that I made five minutes ago. It was my life goal and it was all over in less then a second.

Dipper sighed, "I know you Mabel. You'll just get over this whole firework thing tomorrow. So why don't we just enjoy watching them instead of using them to get blown up?"

I continued to bob my head back and forth, sulking.

"The whole guilt thing isn't gonna work you know..."

And thus the bobbing continued.

Dipper sighed, "Look sis," -Dipper moved into the drivers seat- "I'm just concerned for you that's all. If that thing explodes you'll get hurt and I don't want that. I promised mom and dad I would look after you at any cost. That also translates to no explosions, you know, after mom and dad..."

I looked at Dipper. His eyes were transfixed to the floor, memories and images playing through his mind. I stared into his eyes not only did I see myself, but I saw his memories. The pain, the suffering, the helplessness that he felt at the time when all he could do was watch.

I pulled him in a tight embrace, "I know Dipper... It was hard for the both of us, but especially harder for you..."

I placed my chin on Dippers shoulder and sighed.

The thought of our mother and father brought our whole world down below us. I was heavily effected at hearing about our parents death, but not as badly as Dipper. He witnessed it, he survived through the flames of hell but at a terrible cost. Sometimes at night I can hear him whimper and call out our parents names. He usually tosses and turns while he sleeps and whenever he has nightmares, he screams and yells. And when he wakes up, he cries. My big Dipper crying? That's absurd right!? Well even a big guy like him has a weak spot.

Dipper shook his head, shaking out of the trance. "So you see Mabel, that's why fireworks on a cart is a no, no! It's not only for my safety, but for yours as well. If I lost you like mom and dad, I would be-"

"You would be...?" I said pulling away from our hug.

His eyes darted back and forth as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I would be-"

"MABEL AND DIPPER PINES!"

We both jumped from our embrace to see a furious Uncle Stan. His eyes were blood shot with steam billowing out of his ears. His chest rose and fell as it moved with every step he took; his rage increasing.

"WHAT. DID. I. TELL. YOU. ABOUT. DISTURBING. THE. CUSTOMERS!?"

Dipper and I shivered in fear as we clung onto each other for dear life.

I swallowed hard, "W-We're sorry! We didn't mean to bring a bag of fireworks here to create a hyper speed golf cart in order to sneak off into the woods and spend the night there by ourselves and- Wait what?"

Uncle Stan quickly took more steps towards us, "You scared all my customers! Now they think this place is actually haunted and are asking me to show them ghosts All I ask from you two is to just keep it down, and what do you do!? You all SCREAM AND HOLLER LIKE THIS WHILE I'M TRYING TO WORK!"

Uncle Stan turned on his heel and headed for the garage door.

"U-Uncle Sta-"

"Just keep quiet and shut up!"

Stan slammed the door shut and we were left alone again. We both looked at each other and we both snickered, trying to stifle our laughter. Our joy of getting away with the golf cart was so hilarious! It looks like Uncle Stan really did love money more then his own rules!

The garage door burst open again instead with a even more pissed off Uncle Stan.

"Oh hey Uncle Stan!" -I waved from my seat- "Were we being loud again?"

"No, no, no sweet heart. You weren't being loud. You're just sort of INSIDE THE GARAGE!"

Dipper and I looked at each other, "Uh oh!"

The both of us screamed in unison as our uncle rushed towards us and lunged into the air. In my mind, I imagined him as a huge monkey man that was attempting to eat us alive. I believe Dipper had a similar picture as well.

"Floor it Dipper! FLOOR IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Without a second thought, Dipper slammed his foot on the gas pedal and with a loud _"Screech" _we were outta there!

We rocketed forward, crashing through the garage door; leaving a large hole in the process. We could hear Uncle Stan shouting as he started chasing us, getting closer by the second despite the cart going at top speed.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" I yelled trying my best NOT TO FREAK OUT LIKE I AM NOW!

"We're already going at top speed! At this rate we're all gonna be good as de-"

"WHEN I GET YOU KIDS, YOU'RE ALL GOOD AS DEAD!"

"Like I said- good as dead!"

Dipper continued to concentrate on the road as he swerved around broken tree trunks and bumpy hills.

I dared to look back and saw that Uncle Stan was just a few feet away from us. I screamed out loud shaking Dipper. The cart swerved right and left in great arcs, almost making our cart tip over.

When we got back driving straight we let out a sigh of relief. However that feeling quickly faded away after a loud _"THUMP" _was heard at the roof of our cart.

"Dipper..." I said swallowing loudly, "I think we're pretty much good as dead..."

A familiar red hat became visible and everything was silent for a few seconds...

"Hello kids..." Uncle Stan snickered.

"Hey um... Mabel?" Dipper said trembling.

I looked at him and shook with fear, "Y-Yeah?"

The air started to heat up as the roof of the cart started to melt. Uncle Stan burst into flames with his teeth suddenly becoming sharp, like he was the devil itself.

"I-I-I think it's time you LIGHT UP THE ROCKETS PLEASE!"

At that moment, my mind went haywire. Dipper... Asking me... To light up the lights!?

"_ROAR!"_ Uncle Stan yelled as he extended his arm towards my brother.

"Hurry up Mabel! Do it, just do it!"

I took out a pack of matches from the cart's drawer and I lit one up. I watched as the flame grew slightly then watched it die down. I smiled at the thought, the feeling of going fast, the blurry colors, the joy of adventure!

Without a moments hesitation, I lit up the fuses that were tied together by duct tape, and watched as each individual fuse lit up. I watched them spread to each rocket as if it were a virus hitting the victims. The sparks shimmered in the air as the lit fuses disappeared into the rockets.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled, "Anytime now will be great! What's the hold up!?"

"Boom..." I whispered.

Dipper looked at me with confusion. Even Uncle Stan had to stare at me questionably.

"Um-" Was all Uncle Stan could say.

The cart flashed like a large rainbow cat; I raised my hands and faced the front of the cart. Uncle Stan screamed in fear as he was pushed back from the force and speed. After a few seconds he disappeared behind a flash of colors, screaming in pain as he trampled on the ground.

Everywhere around us, colors zoomed by like they were nothing but mixed paint. I squinted my eyes as wind cut through my vision. However Dipper didn't seem to mind at all, he was just shivering and screaming, no biggy.

A second later the dirt road was replaced with green as we zoomed off the path.

"Dipper, we're off the main road!" I yelled over the wind.

"I know!"

"You know what this means!? We're almost to the campsite!"

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel let me concentrate! I don't know how long the cart will hold-"

"LOOK OUT, TREE!"

I pushed the wheel against Dipper's will and we just nearly avoided a head on collision with a large pine tree.

"Mabel, we're going to fast! We need to dismantle the fireworks, get to the back and rip them off!"

"But I want to drive Dipper!"

"Are we seriously going to have this argument right now!?"

"Yes!" I said nodding my head, "Trust me Dipper! Remember that time when we took out that gnome army? You have to trust me on this!"

"Trust- Look Mabel, the last time you drove a golf cart you-"

"That was different! Please Dipper, trust me... Trust your sister!"

I looked at Dipper and he looked at me. Though the glance was brief his face went from annoyed, to a face of defeat. He just merely nodded and looked back at the road.

"Alright, take the wheel Mabel! I'm trusting you, and when this is all over, no more firework powered golf carts!"

I nodded as he jumped out of the seat and I took hold of the wheel. I focused on what was in front of me, and I barely dodged everything. I felt the cart slowing down bit by bit as Dipper crushed the fireworks and tossed them out of the cart.

Minutes passed but they felt like hours, with each passing moment I thought that I was gonna get both my brother and myself killed.

'This was such a stupid idea' I thought to myself.

"Mabel, there's only a few left!" -Dipper called out as he tossed out another firework- "Just keep it steady!"

I flinched as the cart hit a bump on the grassy road and I jumped out of my seat. I let go of the wheel and that proved to be the worst mistake in my entire life. We were still going pretty fast and the cart started to lose control. I tried grabbing the wheel but it was spinning wildly and before I can even try to press the breaks, my entire world went black...

I woke up with a splitting headache, my head feeling like jelly. My vision was blurry with stars spinning over my head. I sat up straight and placed a hand on my wobbling head for support.

When my vision came into focus I looked at my surroundings. I was at a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. A large lake laid out in full view with the reflection of the moon shining brightly on the surface of the rippling waters. Stars sparkled and shined brightly against the night sky like millions of glittering beads.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, "If this is what death is like, it's not that bad..."

"Mabel?"

I turned my head around to see Dipper frozen in place. A breeze whistled through the air, making the campfire flicker back and forth. The shadow's around us swayed and moved like waves in an ocean, the sight was ominous but relaxing.

"Hey Dipper," -I raised my hand weakly- "What's crashing?"

"What's crashing?" -He dropped his arm load of firewood- "WHAT'S CRASHING!?"

I watched as he made his way towards me, his eyes blood shot, his ears billowing with steam, and his chest rising and falling with every step he took.

"W-Wait Dipper, I can explain!"

"Explain? Don't make me laugh! I know what you did, you know what you did!? You CRASHED!"

I felt my lips quiver, "I tried Dipper! It's not easy to drive a cart filled with fire-"

"That's why I said it was a bad idea!"

"Can you stop yelling at me!? I'm sorry for wrecking the golf cart!"

Dipper towered over me, his arms at his sides and his eyes narrowing down on me. I shivered uncontrollably, my eyes threatening to shed tears. I didn't mean to make Dipper mad, I really didn't. I only thought I could help, and now I was helpless in front of Dipper.

He knew I was never good at driving in the first place and yet he gave me a chance. A chance that I'm never going to get ever again.

"You better be sorry Mabel..."

Dipper raised his hand high up in the air and I covered my face with my arm. I was gonna get struck down and I deserved it. I wrecked the golf cart and it was gonna take us hours to get back home, I almost get Dipper killed; and I threw away Dipper's trust. What other reasons does he need?

"Dipper!" I yelled.

I waited, and waited for his hand to strike down against my face. But I didn't feel anything, all I felt was the warm breeze of summer wind.

'Hit me already...' I thought to myself, 'Just hit me for God's sake Dipper, just do it!'

More time passed; with a minute passing by I opened my eyes slowly to see my brother kneeling down on his knees. What's more is that he wasn't in any position to strike me down, but he was... Crying?

I let down my arm and allowed my eyes to bask in the view. I couldn't see my brother's face that well because both of his hands were covering them, but I could hear uneven breathing and tears running down his cheeks. Dipper was never one to cry, even at tough situations like the time we lost our parents. But I'm just sitting here looking at my brother cry, but why? Was it because we couldn't get home easily? Is it because we didn't have the fireworks? Was it because if we went back home we would get in trouble?

"Y-Y-You friggen idiot Mabel!" Dipper yelled, still crying.

I sat there confused, "L-Look if it's about the whole golf cart thing I'm sorry Dipper... I'll never` drive it again and-"

"I'm not c-crying about the golf cart you dork!"

Dipper rubbed his eyes with his wet arm and lunged at me for a hug. I almost suffocated from this warm embrace but it felt so loving and nice.

I didn't want to pull away.

"I-I'm c-crying because you c-could've died!"

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Dipper pounded his fists weakly on my back.

"You idiot, you idiot, you idiot Mabel!" He yelled still sobbing, "You friggen idiot! W-what will I do i-if I lost you too? Have you ever thought about that!? What w-w-would I do if you weren't h-here! "

I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my eyes start to water as well. I felt a single tear drop and stream down my face as Dipper continued to hug me tightly. This hug didn't seem awkward at all, it wasn't like our usual awkward sibling hug's we normally did. This one actually felt... Genuine... All this time Dipper was thinking about me, the golf cart, the fireworks, those were the least of his worries.

I felt my heart thump loudly, what was this feeling?

After a few more minutes of sobbing and hugging Dipper's breathing almost became even again. He let go of our embrace and looked at me, his eyes slightly red from the tears. He sniffed loudly and gave me half a smile.

I smiled back and looked into his eyes.

Again my heart thumped loudly, what was going on?

"You're such a dork you know that?" Dipper said playfully.

I just giggled, "Oh stop it Dipper, you know I'm silly sometimes."

"Sometimes? More like silly all the time, but that's what makes you, you. And that's what makes you special!"

I laughed again and I didn't know why. Was it because of the moment we were having?

"Yep that's lil o'l me! Silly Mabel, queen of the sillies!"

Dipper laughed, "You got that right sis! Oh, hey can you stay still for a moment?"

"Hmm? Why's that?"

Dipper grabbed the backpack that was next to me and rummaged inside it. He look out a roll of white bandages and smiled. "To replace your old bandages of course! You got burned in some places, especially your hands."

I raised an eyebrow and I looked at my hands. There were bandages alright, I couldn't believe I didn't see them sooner. Even though they couldn't have been more then a few hours old, they still looked dirty.

"I also need to change the bandages on your head. So just stay still will ya?"

I merely nodded as I gave Dipper my hands. I watched as he went to work slowly, being careful not to touch any sensitive skin.

I felt my heart speed up a bit and was I starting to sweat?

"Alright I took off the old ones and I'm applying the new ones. Are you alright Mabel?"

I nodded frantically, "Y-Yeah I am! Thanks for the bandages Dipper."

He smiled as he went back to wrapping them around my hands. I flinched and pulled away as the fresh new strips of bandages fell off. I held my hand close to my face and I looked at the back of it.

Despite my hand being a bit wrinkly, I noticed a small gash that seemed to be pretty deep.

I heard Dipper sigh, "Yeah I noticed that too... It'll probably be a scar but hopefully it'll fade away in a couple of months."

I allowed Dipper to take my hand once more and I watched as he finished re-doing my bandages.

"Thanks Dippy..."

Dipper looked up, "Wait, what'd you just call me?"

I covered my mouth with my hands and yelped, "N-N-Nothing! I didn't say anything, did you think I said something? No, no, no, I think you thought I said something so you're assuming I called you Dippy and-"

"Wow, wow calm down sis. That crash must've made your brain spin a bit. Now let me re-do the bandages on your head."

I just nodded frantically as Dipper came in closer

I felt him touch my forehead and I blushed... WHY AM I BLUSHING!?

He leaned in a bit closer to my face and I felt my head getting hotter, and my heart beat pounding louder. His features were so gentle and cute, his face being round, his eyes sparkling against the night sky, his hair looking cool with that pine hat of his...

"And there! You'll be good as new in no time!"

I patted my head and smiled. My heart felt so warm and happy this time, just what was this feeling inside me!?

"Hey Mabel?"

"YES!?" I screamed.

I covered my mouth again and gave him a nervous smile.

"Thanks for being alright..."

"No problem Dipper, anytime- I mean thank you for being- I mean err-"

Dipper chuckled, "Alright, no problem."

For a few minutes we laid down on the grass and stared into the night sky. Stars gazed down on us as we stared back at them. I lost myself in my own mind, battling against my feelings. This was just to weird, I've never felt like this before. Sure I've met some guys and, regrettably, dated a gnome but... Why was I feeling so warm when I'm near Dipper? I don't mean like having a family warm feeling, but you know, something else. I felt nervous, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to act. What was I supposed to do!?

You know what, I think I'm just going to look at the stars! Yeah, that's a good idea. That'll keep my mind off things for a bit!

I looked straight into the sky but still I fought with my mind. Slowly instead of looking at the stars, I felt my gaze trail down to Dipper. I was lost in his eyes and our shoulders were touching. I felt my face get warm and all I could do was think about him. The way his eyes sparkled against the night sky, the way his hair waved with the mid-night breeze. He pointed at the sky and started talking but my heart drowned out the words in my ears.

"And that's the big dipper." Dipper said, pointing towards the sky.

I looked up and followed his fingers as he trailed them in my field of vision. Sure enough, I saw an outline of the big dipper.

"Did you know that the big dipper has seven stars. Plus the largest and brightest star in it is the Ursa Major."

"Wow..." I said in awe, "You're really smart!"

"Really?" Dipper said turning his head, "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that to me."

"Just don't take that into heart Dipper, sometimes you're silly too."

"Yeah well... Huh, you got a point there- Oh look!"

Dipper pointed towards the sky again and started tracing his finger towards the stars, "That one's Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. Looks like she's making u fall for everyone-"

"LOVE!? I'm not in love, who says that I'm in love!"

Dipper laughed again and stood up, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

I watched as Dipper went to the other side of the camp and watched him disappear behind a tent.

I looked back up towards the stars and sighed.

What was wrong with me? Why am I suddenly acting so weird around Dipper? Was it because I bumped my head when I crashed the cart? Every time I looked at Dipper my heart started to race and beat at a thousand beats per minute. Just the thought about him made me blush!

"Hey sis!"

I yelped and I sat straight up, I turned my head to face Dipper who was carrying two sticks which were loaded with marshmallows.

"Were you asleep? Cause you look out of it, are you tired?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm feeling alright. And oh, are those for me!?"

"You bet!"

Dipper handed me a stick of marshmallows and I started chewing on them greedily. Dipper got up and rummaged inside the bag again. He took something out and placed them in front of us and he smiled.

"Hey Mabel."

I looked up from my marshmallow frenzy and stared blankly at the objects that were stuck in the ground.

"So remember when I ripped out some of your fireworks in the golf cart when you were taping them on? Well I have some of them in my backpack..."

Dipper laughed nervously and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I-If you're still up for it, would you like to light up these fireworks with me?"

I sat quietly for a second; then I answered, "Sure Dipping saucing, anything for you!"

Dipper grinned and lit two sticks a blaze. He handed me one and we both laid our sticks at the ready.

"You ready Mabel?"

I leaned in closer to Dipper and pressed my finger against his nose, "Boop!"

Dipper smiled, "Alright, on the count of three... One, two, three!"

We hovered our lit sticks against the fuzes and watched them sizzle and burn away. A few seconds later, the shrieking sounds of rocketing fireworks shot up into the air. Exploding into a dazzling sight of red, green, purple, and blue.

Dipper's eyes were fixed to the fireworks but once again, I felt my eyes trail back towards him. I couldn't help but smile as he grinned sheepishly like a little boy who was getting a new toy for Christmas.

I scooted over a little to be arm to arm with Dipper, and I laid my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, so I closed my eyes.

Though today I almost got killed by crashing a firework powered golf cart, it was a pretty good day. These feelings that my heart is telling me, I don't know if it's ever going to go away. Every time I looked at Dipper my heart skipped a beat.

As the fireworks started to die down, so did my consciousness. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and I soon felt myself going into deep sleep.

It was going to be a dangerous journey, but I was determined to do everything I can to set things right. To set my feelings right, I'm still a developing 12-year-old and what ever this feeling in my heart is I'm going to find out. Maybe I'm just sick or, maybe I'm just really tired, or maybe I'm in love with...

You know what? Lets just sit here and enjoy the fireworks.


	2. Party Time Pt 1

A/N: Warning- This chapter has very mild themes and a bit of violence (nothing to extreme).

Chapter 2- Party Time Pt. 1  
I slowly came into consciousness as I woke up from the warm and lucid dream. I got up and propped myself against my bed frame, unmoving.

It was the same dream I've been having for the past week. Well it wasn't a dream it actually happened so you can say it's more like a replay of events. The dream/replay, we'll call it a replay, always started off by clinging against a wall with Dipper and myself making our way towards the garage. I don't know why I keep having the same replay over and over again, but I darn sure didn't hate it. I actually really liked having these replays...

I turned my head and eyed my twin brother Dipper who was still sleeping. His chest slowly rose and fell; he looked so peaceful in his sleep. His hair was all messed up with split ends pointing everywhere, but most of all his lips... Oh God his lips opened and closed slightly with every breath he took. They look so soft, like cotton candy and bubblegum...

I felt a pang in my chest and I shook my head. Is it just me, or did the room just rise by a few hundred degree's?

"Mmm, Mabel..."

I flinched at the sound of my name and continued to stare at Dipper. His brows furrowed as he mumbled in his sleep. Was he dreaming about me?

I slowly got up from my bed. Not wanting to make any noise to wake him up, I tip toed- ever so slowly towards my brothers bed. From there, I bend over to look at my Dipper. I touched his face gently and immediately he relaxed. In his sleep, he let out a sigh and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, he relaxed from my touch...

"Don't worry Dippy, I'm here for you."

I stroked his hair and carefully, I laid down next to him. I allowed my eyes to wander freely and they landed on his closed eyes. Oh how badly I wanted to stare at them again, the way they sparkled against the moon light and the way they reflected the stars. I noticed things I've never really saw in Dipper before. He was adventurous, courageous, brave, smart, curious, and talented in solving mystery's. Just what's not to love about him? No, no wait that came out wrong- you know what? Forget it!

The more I thought about it, the more my heart beat quickened. I thought about the time he saved me from an army of gnomes, when he saved me from a falling tree when we were running away from the Gobblewonker, the time he bravely fought the wax figure of Sherlock Holmes, I can just go on and on!

I stroked his cheek and I knew I was trudging on dangerous territory but I just couldn't resist myself. Ever felt like you saw someone in the time of darkness and he/she shined against the morning light? Well that was Dipper... If he could just give me something I want...

I leaned in closer, his breath was warm against my neck. My heart was racing like a stampede of horses running across a plain. I started to tremble from nervousness but I willed myself to do it.

In a whisper I stuttered, "D-D-Dipper..."

"Uh... Yeah?"

My eyes opened at the speed of light and I stared at the half dazed Dipper. I was merely centimeters away from him and I froze where I was. I just hovered there for a second... His eyes still glimmered and shined, but once he found out what I was doing in his bed...

"M-Mabel?" -He said running a hand through his hair- "Is that you?"

I felt my brain overload. My mind was just screaming 'MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT!' Little Mabel's started running around in my head with written papers flying everywhere. A fire erupted in my brain and the computer monitors started to shut down from the heat. The little Mabel's rushed around screaming 'THE END IS NEAR' and I imagined one pushing the one button I only use in an emergency!

"U-u-uh, u-umm..."

Dipper completely opened his eyes and he stared at me, "Mabel... What are you doing in my be-"

"GLITTER CANNON!"

"... What?"

I grabbed something underneath Dippers bed and before I fired it I yelled, "LONG LIVE KING WADDLES!

"MABEL WA-"

I fired with all I got and I screamed in fear. I sprayed everywhere, in my mind the bedroom suddenly turned into a battlefield. Little Mabel's fell over as angry Dipper head missile's fell from the sky.

I felt my glitter cannon empty out and all that was left was a soft *_click, click*_. I was hyperventilating but I finally came to my senses. I blinked once, I blinked twice. But all I saw was a huge glob of glitter that covered Dipper's bed.

"Mabel..." The glitter man mumbled.

I laughed nervously, "Um... You look bright as the big dipper?"

I saw two eyes become visible from all the glistening glitter that covered his whole body and they didn't look amused, "I call first dibs for the shower..."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

"I can't believe you kids took the golf cart, when I said you can't take the golf cart!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

At this point, Dipper and I weren't afraid of our uncles ranting. We got used to it. He didn't even look the least bit threatening when he only wore his undershirt and boxers.

"The next time the both of you even LOOK at the garage, you're both dead! Do you know how much it's going to cost me to buy a new golf cart AND have the garage door fixed!?"

He continued to go on and on but I drowned out the sound by staring at my oatmeal. I chewed happily as I added a few more bits of fruit into my bowl. Beside me was Dipper who was reading the local newspaper, not even focusing on his toast.

"Hey, Dipper?"

He didn't even look up but responded, "What is it?"

"You should eat your breakfast, it'll get cold soon."

He merely nodded and he put his focus back onto his newspaper. I just sighed heavily and stirred my oatmeal with my spoon. The morning routine was the same thing over and over again for the past week. Grunkle Stan, which was our uncles real name, placed us under house arrest. We couldn't go outside until we finished all of our work in the Shack. We even had to do a little extra work in the Shack to make up for some more of the damage we've caused. I didn't mind of course since it was light work, but it's also because I got to work along side with Dipper...

"You got that?" Said Grunkle Stan, finishing his rant.

I just nodded as I started to space out, I knew what I was feeling in my gut might be true, but I can't accept them. The risk was just to great, I just got to keep them out of my heart but I can't ignore them either.

"Glad that you accepted my offer!" Grunkle Stan smiled.

"Wait, what offer?" I said shaking my head.

Grunkle Stan look puzzled, "What? Didn't you both hear a word I said? You're both going to work for me during the party. You know the both of you still owe for the damages!"

We both groaned in misery. We both knew that working for Grunkle Stan in one of his 'scams' is one of the worst ideas ever.

"Grunkle Stan, is it going to be like one of those other 'make money to pay back the damages' jobs again? Just like family bonding day?"

Grunkle Stan placed a finger on his chin and began to think.

(*, Flash Back ,*)

The both of us sat down together in a dimly lit room with ink and paint. Strips of paper stacked near the walls and the air smelled of moss and dust.

I just finished painting a hundred dollar bill and set it to dry on a clothes dryer. I had no idea what I was doing but Grunkle Stan said it was for a good cause.

He came up to the hundred dollar bill and flipped his eye patch, "You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a women!"

Suddenly police sirens rang from the outside and with an "uh oh" from Grunkle Stan, the doors busted open with S.W.A.T teams surrounding us. They all pointed their guns at us and we surrendered our only weapons, which were paint brushes.

"FREEZE IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" One officer yelled.

"PLEASE OFFICERS, IT WASN'T ME!" Grunkle Stan cried as he fell to his knees, "IT WAS THE KIDS! THEY FORCED ME TO DO THIS HORRIBLE, UNLAWFUL THING!"

The officer looked at me, "Were you the one behind all this missy?"

I held up the Ben Franklin that I painted and giggled, "Our uncle said that it looked like a women!"

The officer's eyes narrowed...

(*, End of Flashback ,*)

I shivered, "The county jail was so cold..."

"Yeah well, it's nothing illegal! We're just gonna scam the kids, now you'll start working right now!"

"But we didn't even finish eating breakfast yet!" I complained.

"Well by the looks of it, Dipper's looking at a stupid newspaper and you're just stirring your oatmeal while spacing out. So take these flayers and make some copies of it, also hand them out to the stupid kids."

Grunkle Stan handed us a flayer each and I read it. It looked like a normal party invitation but the only thing that was off was a small 'Free?' at the bottom of the page.

'This is going to be stupid...' I thought to myself.

But then it hit me, like a speeding bullet train. I felt myself grin from ear to ear and started formulating a plan. Exactly what do you do at parties? You guessed it, you dance! And what's a better opportunity then to ask out your crush to a dance when he's forced to go to the party anyway? I was going to be working with Dipper, side by side. We'll laugh, tell jokes, flirt, then we'll dance on the dance floor, we'll hold hands and go outside to lay down on the grass, we can look at stars... And for the finally, we'll kiss... Lips to lips and he'll hold the back of my head, pressing his warm body against mine!

Just by thinking about it, I felt my face burn up for the 50th time today.

"Well get the move on you cluts!" Grunkle Stan yelled, sipping his coffee.

Dipper set down his newspaper, "Looks like we're going to the copier store, come on Mabel!"

"But we need money Dipper."

"Hey Grunkle Stan, can you give us some cash?"

Our uncle laughed, "After the way you destroyed the golf cart and the garage door, you got a head for asking for cash. The answer is no, and I got that problem covered. You know the old copying machine in my office? Well, I managed to fix that sucker up! She's as good as new!"

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

Dipper pulled the cloth off the copying machine inside Grunkle Stan's office. The minute he did, a family of spiders and little butterflies escaped the dusty and weary thing.

"He calls this new?" Dipper complained.

It sure as heck didn't look new. It still looked busted up and hammered with dust sticking against its sides; cobwebs also stuck out from end to end.

Dipper opened the copying machine and pressed the print button on the copier. For a few seconds, there was nothing. No machine sounds or printing noises. Just the rapid tapping of Dipper pushing the print button.

"I don't think this works Mabel," -Dipper placed his arm on the copy machine- "I mean it doesn't even print!"

"It'll print someday Dipping Sauce, you just got to believe!"

"Mabel, when was the last time Grunkle Stan fixed anything? And I mean ANYTHING?"

I tried to remember something that Grunkle Stan fixed or at least tried to fix. All I got was a blank mind and an empty space. I guess all my little Mabel's are still in vacation.

"Nope!" I said as I leaned on the copy machine next to Dipper.

Dipper sighed, "This sucks... Well, off to the copier sto-"

At that moment the thing started to rattle and fart out gas. An ominous green light went back and forth, scanning our hands. I yelled out loud in surprise as I backed away quickly. However, Dipper seemed excited.

"Yes!" -He screamed- "Finally we don't need to go to the annoying copier store!"

A nice color printed picture of Dipper's arm and my arm rolled out at the end of the copy machine. I blinked for a few seconds before I picked it up and lifted it in the air.

"Haha, you got a funny elbow Dipper!" I giggled as I wiggled the paper around.

"Quit fussing around and help me print these out Mabel, you can play with the printed pictures AFTER we're done with work."

I moaned, "Awww, but Dipping Sau- AHH!"

I yelled out load and dropped the printed sheet of paper onto the ground.

"Mabel, what's wrong?"

"THE THING SHOOK! IT SHOOK!" I yelled out loud.

Dipper raised an eyebrow and turned to the picture and sure enough, the paper did shake like it was cold. I quickly hid behind Dipper and peeked over his shoulder to look. The picture of Dipper's arm and my arm shivered violently until shockingly, the images came to life. First the hand cut out of the page, then the wrist, then the rest of the arm came to life. They crawled towards us, like worms and I shrieked.

Dipper frantically looked around the room for anything he can use as a weapon. The nearest thing he could find was Uncle Stan's Genuine Coffee, which wasn't really coffee at all, and raised the pot high in the air.

"S-S-Stay back! I'm warning you!"

The arms continued to slither and move like mindless zombies and continued to approach us. I shivered at the thought of what one evil arm can do. It could hide in the vents till it's night and when we're all asleep, they can choke us to death or even worse...

"They're going to replace our arms!" I yelled.

"AHHH!"

One of the arms jumped on Dipper's face and started slapping him repeatedly. I started laughing out loud until karma got the better of me. The other arm crawled up my leg and went underneath my sweater. I wiggled and giggled as I felt it tickle me. I started to laugh harder and I felt myself losing my breath. I saw Dipper getting punched repeatedly in the face as he desperately fought back.

Dipper groaned as the arm punched his right eye, making it swell.

"I said, GET OFF!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper grabbed the arm with both hands and threw it across the room, making it go limp. I continued to laugh and I felt myself running out of breath.

"D-Dipper!" I said between giggles, "H-H-Help me!"

Dipper looked at me and rushed towards me. He grabbed underneath my sweater and pulled the arm out. I felt myself blush madly from Dipper's action, but he did save me from passing out. I was just a second away from my last breath!

He took the arm and smashed the pot of coffee on its hand. Some of the coffee leaked out and spilled over the arm. Just before Dipper was about to slam the pot against the arm one last time, the arm started to sizzle and dissolve like smoke. It evaporated and disappeared into the air. Dipper got up and hurried towards the other arm.

He screamed and threw the pot of coffee at the arm that was still limp against the wall. In an instant, the arm also started to bubble up, creating blisters that popped within seconds. The arm dissolved into the puddle of coffee and disappeared. Dipper and I breathed in heavily and we released sighs of relief.

"Nobody, hurts my sister!" He yelled.

"Dipper!" I screamed, "You saved me again!"

Dipper shrugged and chuckled, "Y-Yeah I guess so..."

Dipper patted the printer and turned towards me with his eyes stern, "I think this printer makes things come to life... Do you know what this means!?"

I stared at Dipper, "Yeah..."

I took a step closer to Dipper and gave him a half grin, I made my eye lids close half way and I poked his chest.

"W-What are you doing M-Mabel?" Dipper said nervously.

"This..." I replied, leaning in closer.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, I might never ever get a chance like this again. I could finally kiss Dipper and he'll be mine! He has to be because I kissed him, right? But what if it's to early? Sure we've known each other for years but does he really have feelings for me? Oh no, what if he hates me? What if he already hates me and will regret this for the rest of his life! No, stop! Mabel stop, mission abort, mission abort!

I placed a hand on Dipper's cheek, "You know who I am...?"

"Um... You're Mabel?"

"Not just Mabel, I'm also the girl of your dreams..."

Dipper looked stunned for a minute and then his mouth gaped open, "W-Wha-"

"Just kidding!"

I smashed my hand against Dipper's cheek and made him fall down. I heard him let out a loud '_oompf_' and I think I made him get another bruise. I laughed evilly and started rushing upstairs. But as I did, I felt my pace become slower, and slower, and slower... Until I felt my body slump against my bedroom door. What was this feeling in my chest? I know I'm happy with Dipper, but after I couldn't kiss him I'm just...

I turned the door knob and entered the room. I trudged slowly to my bed and sat on it. I pulled my pink sweater up over my head and I rocked back and forth.

"Does Dipper even like me?"

I asked myself that and I felt a tear run down my face. I felt like I was a nothing, and what could I even do for Dipper? He saved me countless of times1 I'm just a useless damsel in distress...

I hugged myself as dark thoughts started to wash over... I was in my own thoughts, my own world. Sweater Town... Oh Sweater Town...

(*, Flash Back, *)

It was a cold winter night and it was almost time for Christmas. Snow was falling down from the sky as the chilly winter winds whistled outside. Snowmen and children just filled the streets, along with snowballs and snow angels. The winter time just can't be beat.

"Hey little Dipper!" -I made a snow ball- "Catch!"

"No, you catch first!" Dipper laughed.

The both of us threw snowballs at each other while we ran around. The battle was a blur. We both kept getting hit and there was nothing to protect ourselves. We both ran in circles, striking each other down, until Dipper jumped onto me and we both fell on the snow covered lawn; laughing.

"I just LOVE the winter!" I said making a snow angel.

Dipper got up and laid down beside me, "Same here, nice fight captain Mabel!"

I got into attention and saluted Dipper and smiled, "Thank you general Dipper! The battle is now clear and now we can make a peace treaty with the greatest thing in the world!"

"What's the greatest thing in the world captain Mabel?"

"A cup of hot chocolate! Race you to the kitchen!"

At the time I was wearing my favorite sweater which was a 'Meow Wow' sweater. While I was running back inside; taking the lead, my sweater got caught in a bush that was next to the door. I heard a loud _RIP_ and I fell on the ground, sobbing.

Dipper stopped and hurried over to me. "Are you okay!?"

I sniffed, "M-M-My favorite sweater!"

I sobbed and sobbed, it seemed like it was going to be the worst Christmas ever! I've finally been able to wear this sweater even if it was still big on me.

"M-M-Mom i-is going to be s-s-so mad at me for damaging the sweater!"

Dipper looked at me, then stared at the ripped area where he placed a finger on. He looked at the threading and smiled, "It's nothing we can't fix. Just leave it to mom, she'll patch that for you and teach you how to knit!"

I sniffed, "R-Really?"

Dipper nodded his head, "Yes really. And do you know how to make your problems disappear?"

"N-No?"

"Then lets go on an adventure!" Dipper took the collar of my sweater and placed it above my head.

"There!" Dipper said, "Now do you feel better?"

I rocked back and forth like I was on a rocking chair, "Y-Yeah I guess..."

"Well welcome to Sweater Town! A place where your troubles disappear! We got darkness, and sweaters... But I guess that's about it!"

Dipper sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Mabel it's okay, it's just a sweater. It could've been worse, like... The entire sweater could have gotten ripped, and then it goes boom, pow, ka-ching! DAH DAH DAH DAH! BOOOM!" Dipper over exaggerated the last part by lifting up his hands.

I felt my head poke back out and I looked at Dipper, smiling. He got up, stretched out a hand and I graciously took it. He helped me up and holding hands, we walked towards our mother. It was going to be tough, but I needed to be strong.

That day I learned how to knit sweaters and learned how to fix them. I tried making Dipper one but he never wore it. I think he keeps it in a box somewhere, but other then that, Dipper was always a caring brother to me. Always helping me out. He even made up Sweater Town.

When ever I was in Sweater Town, I always imagined a happy place, a place where all my happy thoughts came true.

(*, End of Flashback ,*)

But that was the past, and this is now... The Sweater Town I knew, was now really dark.

There was a knock on my door and I didn't even bother to look up. I heard the door open without a reply and the sound of footsteps got closer. A hand wrapped around my shoulders and a head rested against my head.

"Hey sis..." Dipper started, "Why're you in Sweater Town?"

I rocked back and forth, "Mabel's not here, she's in Sweater Town..."

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence. I kept rocking back and forth feeling sorry for myself, what was my purpose in life anymore? What was the objective to accomplish this summer? There was none, it was all gone. Dipper doesn't even like me and he doesn't care about me. All my feelings, they were made from lies.

I felt a tear roll down my face and I heard Dipper let out a sigh of defeat.

"Mabel I'm going to be honest with you. Sometimes you're so hard to understand. One minute you're happy, the next you're crying..."

I just rocked back and forth.

"It's okay, whatever it is you'll get through it. We'll get through it..."

I still remained silent.

Dipper sighed, "You know, life isn't easy... And sometimes when you're down, you just make things up. Sometimes you just make lies to make yourself even more hurt. That pang in your heart when you think everything is gone? That everything is lost? Not all of it is gone, never."

He pulled down the collar of my sweater and Dipper got me out of Sweater Town. His face was still bruised and sure enough, I did leave a purple mark on his cheek. Even though he was all busted up, his face glowed like a star.

"When mom and dad... Passed, I thought we lost everything you know? At the time, I couldn't believe it. I mean, why did it happen to me? I thought I lost everything, but nope. Look who came to my rescue?"

Dipper embraced me with a tight hug, "I love you Mabel... I know you're in pain. If you're just mad about something, or you're just having your... Monthly thing, or whatever it is. There's no need to cry!"

I sniffed loudly while Dipper patted my back. Hearing him say "I love you" brought my spirits back up. He was right, sometimes when I do get hurt I just make up lies. I couldn't give up, and today I was going to try my hardest to win Dipper's heart. If not just a little!

We both released from the embrace and I smiled, "You're right. Dipping Sauce, I can't give up now."

"That's the spirit!" Dipper patted me in the back.

We both got up and dusted off our clothes. I was really glad that Dipper helped consul me, he was like a shield. Always there to get me out of the darkest of places. Guess that's what lovers- I mean siblings do, right?

Dipper started heading out of the room before he turned around, "Oh by the way, you're calling me Dipping Sauce a lot lately. Is there something going on?"

I instantly started to get nervous, "I-I uh, w-what's wrong? I- I mean, what's it matter to you? I just like dipping sauce okay!?"

"Haha, alright sis. I get it, sorry. Just that you never really call me that. You know, I think I'm sorta like it!"

I smiled and felt my heart warm up to the comment.

'He likes it when I call him Dipping Sauce...' I thought.

Dipper started going downstairs, "Come down whenever you're ready. I'm just going to Stan's office for something."

I nodded my head and gave him a big smile.

As he disappeared, I slumped down again and I hugged myself. I felt so warm and comfortable again, Dipper was like hot chocolate. Hmm, hot chocolate...

(*, Flash Back, *)

"Ouch!" Dipper yelped as he touched his hot cocoa.

I laughed, "You better watch it! Or else you're gonna get burned!"

"WORD!" We both said at the same time.

We laughed and chuckled like little kids which we were. Drinking our hot chocolate, planning our snowball assault in the upcoming snowball tournament, and talking about Santa Clause. It was the good life.

"I bet Santa's going to give me a BIG rainbow unicorn for Christmas!" I said making a rainbow with my hands.

"Yeah, well I bet Santa's going to get me a classic set of Detective Swan!"

"Psh yeah right, you just deserve a lump of coal!" I said taking a sip of my chocolate.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

We started to argue back and forth for a minute or two, until we both couldn't take it anymore.

"How about we have a contest, last person to down their cup of hot chocolate has to ask Santa for a lump of coal!" I proclaimed.

Dipper flinched and seemed taken aback. "You want to bet on something like that?"

I nodded my head, "What? Is Dipper a little chicken?"

Dipper shook his head, "I-It's not that. It's just that we've been really good kids this year. If we do this, won't it be a waste of a-"

I started flapping my arms like a chicken and chanted, "Chicken Dipper on the clock, Chicken Dipper's out of the flock!"

Dipper started losing his temper and slammed his fists down on the table.

"Fine!"

We both evened out our chocolate and we readied our mugs.

"Ready?" Dipper said.

"Ready!" I nodded.

Dipper counted down to three and like a bullet, I started chugging down my hot chocolate. The hot liquid burned against my throat and I wanted to gag. But I wasn't going to lose to my brother and get a lump of COAL for Christmas! That just sucks big time!

I started to drink faster and after a few seconds, I slammed my mug down and fist pumped the air in victory.

"Yes!" -I pointed my fingers at Dipper- "In your face brother o! Looks like you're getting some nice coal for Christmas tomorrow!"

Dipper snapped his fingers and jumped out of his seat. I watched him put both hands into his pocket as he walked away, his face grimaced. I just basked in my victory and I laid my hands back on my head.

"Yep! Nothing feels better then winning a bet with Dipper. What can get any better then..." I looked over at Dipper's mug, "This...?"

I scooted over towards Dipper's seat and looked inside his mug. The cup was still full, it seemed untouched. It was like he was pretending to do the contest... But why?

For a second I pondered on the thought, then I shrugged.

"More hot chocolate for me!"

I downed Dipper's mug and let out a satisfying '_ahhh_' along with a loud bleaching _BURP_.

(*, End of Flashback ,*)

Back then my little girl brain couldn't process what my brother did for me. Now as I recall, I realize what he did. He purposely _LET_ me win. That Christmas he actually did get a lump of coal. But it was really sweet of him... Hot chocolate really warmed my throat and chest. But just thinking about the past, the bet. The bet that Dipper lost for me, was like hot chocolate. It's steamy and painful if not drank carefully. But it's warm and soothing, and that warm and soothing feeling went into my heart.

I hugged myself and for a second I felt like I was feeling the cold winter nights. True that winter time can be better with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. But there's something better then hot chocolate. Do you know what it is?

I got up and started heading downstairs towards Dipper, happily skipping along the way. I went into the office and saw him heading out the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He waved a hand over and I went by his side. So what's better then hot chocolate you ask?

I felt myself smiling as I walked with him.

Yeah... I think that explains for itself.

A/N: Just a quick note, for the hot chocolate part I would like to thank my mom. Through the harshness of the winter and very tough times, thank you for being there for me. Thank you for giving me that hot steaming cup of chocolate. My light that made me realize, "In the darkest of times, there's always a glimmer of hope".

I love you mom, and thank you.


	3. Party Time Pt 2

Chapter 3- Party Time Pt. 2

"Flyers! Flyers! Get your amazing moving flyers over here!" Dipper shouted loudly.

We've already made a large circle around us as wave after wave of people swarmed in to have a look at our flyers. At first nobody paid attention to our flyers but as soon as one person took a curious look, the entire town was hooked. It got so big that we had to make a stand and get some chairs, well we didn't have to but I just thought it'd be cool! But why were the flyers so amazing to everyone? Well...

"Oh my falls they move!" One lady screamed before she fainted on the spot.

Yeah, I think that may answer your question.

When I first looked at the flyers Dipper printed out at the office, I had the same reaction. The pictures on the paper came to life or rather, they moved. The party hats waved back and forth while the deer looked into your eyes and right at your soul. It blinks only when it knows your terrified... Deers...

I shivered and regained my puncture as another observer waltz towards me. This man stood out a lot more then the others. With his Hawaiian shirt and straw hat, you can't miss a guy like him in the crowd. He walked with a bit of a jiggle and I giggled at the thought of him being jello.

"My, my, what's all the commotion about?" The man said.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just some flyers that can move around, you know the usual."

The man gasped, "You must be kidding!"

I stretched out a flyer to the man and he snatched it out of my hands. He just stared at the flyers as they moved back and forth and he chuckled.

"These are pretty amazing lil girl, how'd you make these things move?"

I shrugged and wiggled my fingers, "Magic..!"

The man laughed nervously but quickly regained his normal tone of voice. Something seemed off about him...

"Well I'm reading this flyer here and it says that you're haven a party?"

I nodded my head, "Yep! Our great Grunkle Stan is the host! It's going to be a blast!"

"G-Grunkle Stan!?" The man stuttered.

"Yeah..." I said suspiciously, "What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

The man shook his head, "Ah it's nothen. I guess I'm just haven a bad day or somethen!"

I looked into his eyes and for a second I could have sworn I saw him frown. I blinked and the eyes were once again calm and soft. Probably my imagination right?

"Well I'm glad to hear that! I hope it'll be real fun, I'm sure my son will like it! A-And say, what was your name again?"

I outstretched a hand, "Mabel, Mabel Pines."

The man took my hand and shook it firmly, "It's a pleasure Mabel."

I giggled and he let go of our little hand shake. His face showed off a big grin that was covered with a sinister shadow. I suddenly had doubts about giving him the flyer, it looked like he was planning something.

"Take care lil girl!" The man waved, "I'll be sure to bring something extra special for you AND for the party!"

I waved awkwardly as I watched that man go off into his own world. I had a bad feeling in my gut but that quickly subsided as more people came in.

Handing out flyers were easier then I thought, with all these people Grunkle Stan can make so much money that we'll be out of debt in no time! Actually since we have so much people and they seem so attracted to these flyers...

I grinned as an idea popped in my head.

I tugged Dipper's shirt and he turned to face me.

"Mabel what's wrong?-" He stopped to pause and gave out a flyer "-Did you finish handing them out?"

He's so cute!

"Nope!"

"Then what's the reason you're tugging my shirt?"

"I have an idea!"

Dipper handed out another flyer, "Can't that wait till after? There're a lot of people waiting to get a hold of these!"

"I know!" -I handed out another flyer- "You know how we're really into debt right?"

Dipper nodded.

"And you know that we have to work at the party right?"

Dipper nodded again.

"Well..." -I slapped someone's hand that tried to grab a flyer- "Why don't we just sell the rest of the flyers? That way, we can get extra money and pay off the debt! Then we can party hardy till we're tardy!"

Dipper stayed stunned for a second. Then his lips formed a big toothy smile. He rushed up to me and gave me loving hug.

"You're a genius Mabel!"

I blushed and turned away. Things were starting to get dangerous with me and Dipper. Well, he's not aware of the danger but my feelings, I guess, is what's a danger to him. I blush most of the time when we're face to face or when we're alone together. I would flirt out loud without meaning to in our normal conversations. I would even blush from a simple hug! At the moment I was fanning myself with the flyers and the deer looked at me.

"What're you looking at!?" I yelled at the deer.

The deer just turned away and looked at the bobbing party hats.

I pulled out a megaphone from under our stand and pointed it to the crowd. I felt my body being pumped with adrenaline as I took a deep breath. With my loud Mabel voice I yelled, "STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS!GET YOUR NICE FLYERS WHILE THEY'RE HOT!"

The entire crowd roared and cheered.

I cupped a hand over Dipper's ear, "I think it's working!"

He just gave me a thumbs up and I felt myself blush again for probably the 700th time today.

"WE ONLY GOT A FEW DOZEN flyerS LEFT! AND SEEING THAT WE GOT A LARGE CROWD, WE'RE GOING TO ASK YOU ALL TO PAY ONLY 5 DOLLARS FOR EACH flyer! IS ANYONE UP FOR GRABS!?"

The entire crowd raised their hands in the air with money tightly clinched to their fists. Dipper took off his hat and before we knew it, I even had to stuff money inside my sweater.

"Thank you, thank you, oh and thank you!" I said as I handed flyers from left to right.

Dipper was suffocating underneath a pile of money as he desperately tried to collect them all.

Wave after wave of inpatient people paid and then left. Before we knew it we were out of flyers, and soon the crowd trickled away back to their own lives, leaving us to bask in our new found wealth.

"So," -I stated as I laid back in our money mountain- "Was my plan awesome or what?"

As if on cue, Dipper crawled out of the hill and gasped for air. He was a little cut up and his hair got even messier. Is it just me, or does he look cuter with messed up hair?

Dipper coughed up a coin, "Never.. Doing this again..."

I laughed as I slid down the hill and landed safely on the ground, Dipper followed close by.

"So what do we do with all this money? We can't bring all this to Stan at once, it's impossible!"

Dipper rubbed his chin with a finger and let out a small 'hmm'. After a minute or two he snapped his fingers together. I swear I saw his brain connect and create a light bulb.

"Hey guys" Came a familiar voice.

We both turned around to see our most beloved and fluffy friend known to man, or probably the entire world.

"Soos!" We both yelled as we ran to give him a hug.

He laughed and giggled as he returned our hugs. Soos was like another brother to me, he was cute, chubby, and very wubable. He's also probably the hardest worker in the Shack and we all came to love and respect him. I gave him an extra tight squeeze and he let out a small, "Ouch".

We both let go and I smiled, "So what brought you here Soos? Aren't you supposed to be working at the Shack?"

"Yeah well, your uncle told me to get some more Pitt Cola for the party later tonight. And wow-" Soo's dashed towards our money pile "-how'd you get all this?"

"Oh you know, just by using some magic flyers!" I said giving one to him.

Soos took the flyer and stared at it, "Wow... That deer looks freaky dude..."

"I know," -I took the flyer back and folded it into my pocket- "It stares deep into your soul..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like a snake that stares at it's prey, waiting for it to move. Before it makes it strike it reads you, then decides your fate. The world is a cruel and treturous place!"

"Wow... Soos that's deep..." Dipper said.

"I told you before. My wisdom is both a blessing... And a curse..."

"Yeah well Soos we gotta get the money back to Stan pronto. And I think I might have an idea how you can help..."

Soos gave Dipper a salute, "Your orders are my command captain!"

"Great! Dipper said. "Cause we're gonna need your pick up truck!"

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

We opened the glass wooden doors to be welcomed by the chilling feeling of cool air conditioning. The place was stainless but at the same time looked so ancient. You never see anything like this now a days. Especially when it's a classic ice cream parlour.

We both sat down on the soft, squishy, sofas that the parlour provided for us. Dipper and I always wanted to go here ever since this place opened up shop. Even though the shop just opened in the first week Dipper and I arrived, this place quickly rose in fame for it's classic style. It's name? 'Mr. Mitt's Ice cream Parlour'.

A girl with skates leaped out of the kitchen doors and skidded towards us. She held two menus in her hand, fell down face first on the tiled floor, and stood up before our table. Her orange-red hair covered her face but she did a hair flip. Dipper and I gasped as we both recognized the persons face.

"Hey everybody and welcome to 'Mr. Mitt's Ice cream Parlour'! The name's Wendy and I will-"

"Wendy!?" I blurted out as I hugged my girl friend.

Wendy laughed and returned the hug. Dipper just waved and wiggled his fingers awkwardly as he chuckled.

"H-Hey W-Wendy! What're y-you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing about you guys. Aren't you supposed to be working with Stan at the shop?"

"Oh we got it covered. I think Stan will give us a break after all we did for the old guy." I said.

"Really? What'd you guys do?"

I started telling Wendy about how we raised a mountain of money for Grunkle Stan by selling our magical moving flyers to people. I didn't tell her about the magic copying machine, I don't know why but I just felt like it had to be private. She was still trying to get over the haunted store incident a few weeks back.

"Wow, and you earned all the money?"

I nodded my head, "Yep! And I couldn't have done it without my boy- I mean, brother Dipper!"

I hugged Dipper tightly and rubbed my cheek against his. He didn't seem fazed by the act so I just kept hugging him for a little while longer...

...

Okay maybe a second two long... Okay maybe just a minute to long.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper said as he clawed at my arms.

"Hmm?" I said still in my dream world.

"I-I need- I need air!"

I let go of Dipper and he took a deep breath. "Heh, heh... Uh, sorry about that Dipping Sauce..."

Wendy stifled a laugh, "Dipping Sauce?"

Dipper blushed furiously and he glared at me. I felt my heart bang loudly and I looked down at my feet. Why was I feeling this way? But more importantly, what did I do wrong? Didn't he like it when I called him Dipping Sauce?

"I-It's nothing!" -he waved his hands in the air back and forth- "So uh... What're you doing here Wendy? I thought you worked for the Shack."

Wendy sighed, "My dad told me that one job wasn't enough to take care of my brothers so I got stuck here. The guy that runs this place, Mitt, was still hiring. For some reason he prefers female workers more then guys. I'm guessing he's a bit of a pervert but on the bright side the pays really good!"

"Oh I see... So what's on the menu?"

"Oh yeah I need to take your orders! Well we got a lot of stuff here. We got the classic banana split, the double muffin top, the ice cream sodas, we even have..."

She continued to drone on and on about almost everything on the menu. I looked up from my shoes and stared at Dipper. His eyes seemed to be lost in her words, not even a single letter entering his brain. I sighed as I wondered why Dipper would be so harsh to me. But that's when I remembered that Dipper liked Wendy...

I stared at her and I tried to find out what made her so special. Her body wasn't that impressive that's for starters. I guess she has an alright personality but that's about it. Just what does Dipper see in her? All I see is a tall long haired brunet. Boy's are so complicated!

"But you know what I like the best?" said Wendy.

"What?" Dipper replied.

Wendy took out the menu and opened it, "We got the big dipper sundae!"

I slammed my fists on the table and I smiled. Both Dipper and Wendy stared at me and I cleared my throat, "We'll just have the banana split thanks."

"Uh you sure?" she pointed towards the menu- "We got a lot of new things here that you should-"

"Banana split... Now..."

Wendy stared at me in the eyes with confusion, then shrugged. She skated away and tripped, then got back up again. I stared at her with fire in my eyes, she wasn't going to take my Dipper that easily...

"Sis... What did you just do?"

I turned to look at Dipper and I felt my smile fade. Dipper was right, what did I just do?

"I-I don't know Dipper, I guess I was just being defensive or something."

"What were you being defensive for? You know just as well as I do that I like Wendy. What's gotten into you Mabel?"

I slumped on the table, "I don't know Dipper... Well I know but, I don't know where to start... Or if I should even tell you."

Dipper looked at me with concern, "What is it? You can always tell me anything sis, we always tell each other things!"

"Yeah well, this uh sort of uh... This regards you Dipping Sauce..."

Dipper just let out an "Oh".

I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just setting and the golden rays started to dim out, leaving the best of the summer heat behind. The rays penetrated the large window and the light pooled on our table. The glass stain of a heart on the window created a rippling pool of red over our hands. Yeah, this was about love and what I needed right now was a big red heart. Great...

"Well you should tell me anyways, I'm all ears. If it had something to do with that peanut butter sandwich last week I'm sorry okay?"

"No Dipper it's not that it's just something more well- serious."

Dipper placed a hand on his chin, "Well come on, you're gonna kill me with that teasing!"

I twiddled with my thumbs and my heart started to beat faster and faster. I didn't know if this was the right time or if I should wait. Was I going to fast? Was Dipper ready for this? Was I ready for this? What if he rejects me? He doesn't seem to recognize my feelings but I want to show him that I have more for him. At the same time, what if he doesn't want more? What if he gets grossed out? I am his sister after all...

The list in my head just got longer and longer. I suddenly felt dizzy and I swallowed hard.

"Dipper... You know how we've been together for a long time right?"

"Well we're twins duh! We've been together for all our lives!"

I laughed, "Yeah- and I'm also your best friend right?"

He just nodded and smiled. I felt myself starting to get hot, even though it was pretty cold in the parlour I felt myself starting to sweat. It was now or never, Dipper has to know. He just has to know!

"Before I say anything else, I want to let you know why I'm going to tell you what I want to tell you. I-I'm pretty nervous about this and I don't know how you're going to take it..."

I love you, I love you, I love you... Why's it so hard?

"I-Is something wrong sis? I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I didn't meant to hurt you-"

"It's nothing bad Dipper, it's just that I uh... I've been thinking about you a lot lately, like a lot, a lot. You've changed in such a big way through my eyes, you've just transformed into something else."

Just say it, just say those three words!

"M-Mabel what're you talking about? You're making me nervous over here." Dipper chuckled, averting his eyes a little.

"When I was in Sweater Town back at the Shack, I thought I lost my way. But Dipper I thought of you! You pulled me out of Sweater Town, you showed me that you'll always be there for me and that I should be strong."

I went a little closer to Dipper and my face was just inches away from his. I've never been this close before with him awake to see me like this. The suns rays sparkled and shimmered down on us. I felt my heart racing as I was about to let my tongue slip. Dipper shined like a true star, something that I wanted. The star that gleamed in my time of need, the star that was always there. I wanted to get closer, to feel the special secrets that were trapped within...

"Dipper," I said faintly, holding his hand.

He looked shocked with his mouth open a gape. I might be destroying our friendship forever... But I wanted his warmth to connect. 'I love you' is all I need to say, but those were the hardest words to say.

"Dipper I... I... I just wanted to let you know that-"

Dipper patted my shoulder and he looked into my eyes. He gave me a warm smile and he sighed.

"You can tell me anything Mabel."

I paused and took another deep breath, it was time. "Dipper... I just wanted to let you know that I really, r-really, really like-"

"ORDER UP!"

I looked up from Dipper's eyes and I saw Wendy bursting through the kitchen door. She was holding a large bowl containing a banana split. Wendy gently placed the bowl in front of us and set down two spoons on the table. Dipper gave her a smile; said a quick thank you and took a spoonful of sundae.

"Your welcome Dipper. Oh, and Mabel?"

I looked up from my ice cream and she gave me a wink. I frowned, exactly what was that wink for?

After Wendy left Dipper looked up from his ice cream and asked, "Oh sis, you were telling me something, what was it again? You said you really like something. What is that something Mabel? If you don't tell me I'm gonna figure it out you know!"

I paused for a second not knowing what to do. Should I tell him now?

"I uh... I was gonna say that I really like umm-" I looked at the banana split and snapped my fingers together. "Banana splits! I really like banana splits, yep, that's it!"

Dipper let out a sigh of relief, "Oh that's good. I thought you were gonna say something serious like you liked somebody. Who knew you were just nervous about these banana splits? They're pretty new in town but they're really good!"

I gave off a nervous laugh, "Yeah heh, I guess."

I picked up one of the banana's and chewed it halfheartedly. Dipper started to speak but I drowned out his words. I failed my first attempt to confess to Dipper, it was so simple though. Just three little words, just three! How can I mess up something like this so badly? What will Dipper think of me now...

"And so then I said to Stan I- Wait, hold on a minute..."

I looked up at Dipper half way through my banana and stared at him looking at me. I felt awkward and sweaty and I started to shiver. He squinted, making his eyes narrow.

"Mabel..."

I swallowed hard, "Y-Yeah?"

"Is that a banana?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes... Why do you ask?"

"Cause," He said leaned back in his seat. "Don't you hate bananas?"

I felt the banana hit my stomach hard, like a atomic bomb. My tummy rumbled loudly and my eyes opened wide the size of dinner plates. This wasn't good...

I clinched my stomach and rushed for the bathroom at the far end of the parlour. I burst into the ladies bathroom and opened one of the stalls. I put my face in the toilet and I let out some of my morning breakfast.

I looked up from the toilet and sniffed loudly. I hated banana's so much, I don't know why a plain old banana manages to get me sick. I'm just glad my entire gut didn't come out of my throat. I continued to hurl a little bit more before I wiped my mouth away with my sleeve. I heard some footsteps and I quickly turned around to stare at the long haired brunette.

"Wendy..." I said glaring.

She just laughed, "What's up Mab's?"

I felt my temper rise and I turned away. I flushed the toilet and crossed my arms, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm done with work today. All I gotta worry about now is Stan, he's the one hosting the party in a few. He's gonna be making a lot of cash and I gotta be a part of it."

"Then what are you doing here? I just want to be left alone..."

"Ah come on Mabel, you don't have to be mad. I know you didn't get a chance to tell Dipper you like him. It's fine, you'll get more chances in the-"

"Wait what!?' I yelled shaking Wendy by the shoulders. "How did you find out!? You weren't supposed to know, actually, NOBODY WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW! Not even Waddles!"

"Okay first of all, let me go. And second of all, who the heck is Waddles?"

I let go of Wendy and shrugged, "I don't really know... I just like that word. Hehehe, waddles."

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Okay... Any how, I know you got a big crush on your twin brother, how do I know? You just make it WAY to obvious."

"No I don't!" I pouted my lips stubbornly.

"Really?" Wendy started. "Since when do you start calling Dipper 'Dipping Sauce' in public? I've never heard you say that before. Come to think of it, it has a nice ring to it."

I blushed harder then I've ever did before and I finally snapped.

"Well what's it matter to you!? You already got him before I even got the chance! I don't know what Dipper see's inside of you besides your long hair and teenage body! And he-"

I slapped a hand over my mouth just as quickly as I spoke.

"Y-You weren't supposed to hear that..."

Wendy just laughed, "You don't think I know?"

I looked up, "Wait, you knew that Dipper likes you?"

"Well of course, he's even more obvious then you! With all the treatment he gives me, the way he talks awkwardly towards me, I could go on and on. It doesn't take an amateur to see who likes who."

"Wow... You're something else Wendy."

She nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not here to talk about Dipper or me. I'm here to talk about you."

"Well you already know my secret... You probably think I'm weird or that I'm just a disgusting right? Go ahead, lecture me all you want."

"What are you talking about Mabel? I'm not here to lecture you about how BAD your love interest is."

I flinched in surprise at the response, "You're not?"

Wendy shook her head, "Nope. Actually, I'm here to support you. Girl power you know?"

I nodded my head, "Well I guess I could use some support or advice..."

Wendy went out of the stall and jumped on the long stone sinks. She patted a hand next to her and I walked up towards her. I gracefully took the seat next to her and I swung my legs back and forth.

"Before I tell you anything, you know what your love is called right? The whole brother and sister love thing?"

I shook my head, "No, not really."

"It's called incest." Wendy Replied.

"Insect?"

"No, incest. When a brother and or sister falls for one another. A lot of people find it really weird but let me tell you my entire family is weird."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Wendy brushed her long hair with her hands, "I'm guessing you met my family before. If not, then I'll tell you about them."

She pushed her long hair aside and laid back, relaxed against the mirrored wall behind us.

"My dad's name is Dan Corduroy. He's like one of the tough guys you know? Anyways, when he was a kid he was real wimpy. My mom, Carly Corduroy, was always there for him when they were kids. Yeah sure, it sounds like a great love story but guess what? They're related..."

I felt my mouth form a small 'o'.

"Yeah, pretty weird right? Anyways, my dad always resented my mom. She would try to help him but every time she did, he felt like he was getting weaker. As time went on my dad got in trouble, like in serious big trouble. He mugged a girl and sort of ran away with the the her purse. He told me that it was for the family since they needed money. But of course, he got caught. Though what's really messed up was that nobody cared, not even his parents.

"He was sent to jail for five years with a 500,000 dollar bail in place. Nobody came to visit him in his time of need, nobody came to give him a present or a gift basket that said 'Get Out Soon' or whatever. But after a month, you know who DID come to the rescue?"

I shook my head.

"It was my mom, his sister! Of course she didn't bail him out right away but she came to visit him everyday to say hello. My dad told me that she would mostly talk to him for hours on end and soon, like in a movie, the spark was ignited."

Wendy took a deep breath and crossed her legs. I just stared at her and smiled, I was glad I had someone to share their stories with me.

"After about two years my mom got my dad out. He told me that his feelings grew ten fold when he was able to hug my mom in his arms. When he got back home his family kicked him out calling him a disgrace to the family or something like that. Guess who stepped in for him?"

"Your mom?"

Wendy just nodded, "Yep! Unfortunately, she wasn't able to convince them to let him stay. So instead of letting Dan go by himself, she went along with him. They worked their butts off to earn enough money for a living, and soon they started living like a family. But my dad wanted more, he just didn't know what to do or where to start. So he got a job as a wood cutter guy and grew some muscles."

"Then one time, my mom was getting mugged. It was a coincidence that my dad was there to stop the mugger. He just got back from work and he sucker punched that butt head so hard! Then mom told me that she saw something inside my dad that she never saw before. And after a few years, here I am!"

"Wow... That was a long story!"

Wendy nodded her head, "So you see? It's alright to love your brother, but you shouldn't tell him just yet. How long have you liked Dipper?"

"Um... For about a week I think?"

"Yep that's like way to early to confess! The best thing to do is to do something that will trigger the spark inside Dipper to make him look at you differently. You must've had the same thing happen to make you like Dipper, what was it?"

I told her about what happened at the forest, about what Dipper did for me and how he was became something else.

Wendy just nodded, "Looks like he got you in his net without even knowing."

Wendy jumped off from the sink and so did I. I followed her lead out the bathroom and she turned around and patted me on the head.

"I'm always here for advice. Remember, there's nothing wrong with who you love. It's just weird to a lot of people but 'love is stronger then the worlds hate'... That was from my dad by the way. That quote sort of grosses me out."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess so..."

"Oh and one more thing," -She turned around and stared at me- "I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend. Dipper's all yours!"

I hugged Wendy and she hugged me back. "Thanks for the advice Wendy..."

"Aww... You're cuteness is squishing me to death!"

I hugged her a little bit tighter, and her voice went up an octave. "N-No seriously! Y-You're squishing me to death!"

I let go of Wendy and dusted off my skirt, "Sorry about that!"

Wendy stared at the clock on the painted walls and she face palmed herself, "Damn it's already this late! We gotta run if we want to get to the party on time, or else Stan's gonna kill us!"

Wendy grabbed my hand and started to rush for the door. She said goodbye to the workers and the customers of the parlour as we ran past them. We passed our table and I grabbed Dipper who was still eating his bowl of ice cream.

"Hey Mabel what gives!?" He yelled in a panic.

I just laughed, "It's alright, just follow me!"

We crashed through the glass opening doors and made our way to the Mystery Shack. I continued to laugh while Dipper screamed in confusion. I opened one eye to see his face and I smiled at the laughing/scared Dipper. I wanted him so badly, more then anything in the world. But like Wendy said, I'll just have to wait a bit longer.

I looked at my brother again and I felt my heart flood with happiness. I squeezed his hand tightly and I just couldn't resist but to let a tear drop stream down my face.

"Love is stronger then the worlds hate!" I yelled.

And we ran toward the Shack, with the setting sun in front of us. It was soon time to party!

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

We got to the Shack just minutes before the sun was completely set. When we opened the door we let out an 'ooh', the entire Shack was decorated with strings, ribbons, and other things. Balloons littered the place and golden flakes scattered on the dance floor. But what really caught my eye was something else... I stared at the far end of the room and I saw something so devious, so atrocious that it made me shiver in fear.

It was a deer... Wearing a party hat!

"Dipper..." I whispered. "I think the deer is watching us..."

Dipper looked up and I pointed at the deer. He froze as it turned its head slowly towards us. I turned to Grunkle Stan and he just laughed.

"Don't worry kids, that thing doesn't hurt!"

"Uh, but why did you bring a dear wearing a party hat in the first place?" Dipper asked.

"You think I just had a party hat and a deer on the flyers for nothing?"

"But you- oh never mind!" Dipper said throwing his arms in the air.

I watched as Dipper walked away to talk with Soo's who was at the far side of the room playing with a DJ set. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I saw Grunkle Stan's eyes sparkling with joy.

"You know kid? You make your great uncle proud!" He said using his staff to hit me in the back. "You made more money then I would in a month! When I saw Soos rolling in with his pick up truck loaded with cash, I was literally dead for about five seconds! How'd you manage to make the flyers move like that?"

"It was your printer Grunkle Stan! It's haunted!"

My uncle just laughed, "Oh alright keep dreaming kid. My printers just a normal printer, and there ain't nothing weird about it! But anyways-" -Grunkle Stan cupped his hands over his mouth- "Everyone front and center!"

We all hustled in a straight line facing Grunkle Stan. He looked at his clip board and then back at us. "Alright listen kids, in a few minutes there's gonna be a bunch of party people showing up in front of our door and I'm going to give you your jobs!"

We all groaned except Soo's who was reading a book called, 'How to DJ R-R-R-Right!'

"I already assigned the job for Soo's and he's the DJ for the night. The rest of you, you're gonna be working for me."

"But Grunkle Stan we already made you a ton of cash by selling those flyers!" Dipper complained.

"What? It still doesn't hurt for free labor right? Ha! Labor... I don't know why I found that funny..."

Dipper groaned again and crossed his arms together. I looked at Dipper and I gave him a small smile. He looked at me and returned one back, I felt my smile get a little wider and Dipper chuckled.

"So for the rest of your guys, Wendy, Dipper, you'll both be working at the ticket stand outside and make sure nobody enters or leaves without paying! It's gonna be an all night job, but you'll both get a pay of 10 Stan bucks!"

I sulked at stared at the floor. My entire plan for a fun party with Dipper was already over before it started. What will he do without me? My imagination of Dipper and I holding hands while dancing was shattered. I felt my eyes start to water and I was just about to go to Sweater Town until Wendy raised her hand.

"Hey instead of working with the tickets, can I be Soos's assistant DJ?"

Soos gasped, "You really mean it!?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah I do! That way Dipper can work with Mabel and that means everybody does some sort of work. What'd you say Mr. Pines? You do like free labor right?"

Wendy gave me a quick wink and I couldn't help but mouth a thank you. I looked to my right and saw Dipper let out a sigh. I guess he was really looking forward to working with Wendy but sorry Dipper, I can't let that happen.

"Well... You're right about the entire free labor part... Oh what the hay, I guess that works."

I sighed in relief but Grunkle Stan turned to face me.

"But Mabel, you realize that if you take Wendy's job, you need to stay committed to the ticket stand with-" Grunkle Stan shivered "-Dipper. No getting out of it, just the two of you- **ALONE**, all night!"

I turned away from Grunkle Stan and I stared at Dipper who was laughing as Wendy sprayed a cat face on Soos's belly. He laughed and he giggled and I felt hypnotized by his laughing. He seemed so much brighter when he was having fun and every time he smiled, I can't help but smile too. Just knowing that Dipper's going to be with me, just us being together filled my heart... I loved Dipper so much. But I'll follow Wendy's advice.

Dipper continued to laugh, "So Wendy, you're going to be fine being with Soos?"

I bit the bottom of my lip and I thought to myself, 'But when should I tell Dipper before it's to late?'

"Hello?" Grunkle Stan said waving a hand. "Earth to Mabel, earth to Mabel, anyone home?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to stare at Grunkle Stan. He outstretched a hand in front of me.

"So what'd you say?" He said grinning. "You up for the job?"

I stared at Grunkle Stan for a second. Then I looked at his hand.

"You bet I am! I'm gonna work that ticket stand like it's the last night of my life! Wooh!" I screamed out loud.

"Now that's the spirit kiddo! Hey Dipper, be more like Mabel over here, she's got it! But anyways" -Grunkle Stan dimmed down the lights- "It's party time!"

We all yelled in unison while falling into our posts. I just couldn't wait for what the night was going to bring. It might not go as planned but I do sure hope Dipper and I can star gaze before the parties over, like we did after he saved me from that cart...

I hugged myself, trying to feel the warmth of Dipper. I wanted to feel that hug, that love he poured out to me again. It was gonna be tough, but love is one of the biggest challenges anyone has to face. I'm not gonna back down because I'm just gonna keep on rocking! He'll have the same feelings for me someday, I just know it. But right now, do you know time it is?

I closed the door behind us as Dipper and I went outside to the ticket stand.

"It's party time..."

A/N: Sorry for the day late update, I was pretty pre-occupied with my family so I hope you all forgive me. Tell me about the chapter cause in my opinion, I feel like it's missing something. Thank you for all the support, you guys are the best!

Bonus-

A/N: My cousin wrote this yesterday and I laughed my butt off. He's not that great in English, since he's Korean, and I tried my best to space it plus I didn't edit it! Hope you enjoy! Just an fyi, this story is not to be taken seriously. Obama is just a normal man in real life.

I and my friends are very fun and bad.. but we're doing sleepover now obama shouted to kevin and say,"kevin! you have to go to the united state of america space track hell jail! Also,you won"t go your home..."

And he disappeared our friend,. next day, we waked up. we saw kevin's bed,we friend kevin disappeared! we know this, so we get airplane for usa ticket. and we go to usa. we go to the white house,and meet say,"hey obama! what's this? and where is our friend kevin?"

Obama says,"hmm,,i can't tell you yet, guys. it's our secret. if you want to find your friend, you have to go to the un goverment."

"what? we're just normal students. we can't go un!" "well, i don't care. it's your problem. haha"

"ehh.. you're evil! Anyway, you have to find your friend, right? so i'll give you 1 week. if you don't find your friend, your friend and you will go to jail together..."

And he disappeard one more time. we have only 1 week. how can we find kevin? i say "let's go to un. than we can find some clues."

but brian says "no, we can't go to un. we don't have money!"

"I know,but...but...we'll wait for die durin 1 week?"

"no. but..."

finally, we decide my opinion. we say to our mom and get money.1 day later, we go to un, but security people say, "you can't go inside. because here is world goverment."

We cried and say "we have to find friend! let we go inside!" "No!" "Please!" 2 hours later...

securities say "ahhhh..we can go inside,

"yeahhhhhhh!" we go inside,and suddenly obama appeard!

"ehaaaaaaa!" we screamed.

"hahahahaha. hello my friends."

"whose your friends?"

"i'll show you the king of un... Gi Mon Ban!"

"haha hello students?" he says.

"hello,,," we say, "what do you want?"

"we want our friend kevin!"

"kevin? hmm...follow me." in elevator.

"we're going to space jail. that is most powerful jail in the world."

ding dong! wiiiiiigg! "owahhhhhh!" we shout.

the large place is in front of us! and he call someone and a person come to us and cry...

"who is he? why he is crying to us?" i say.

"hey freinds.. i'm kevin!"

"what? kevin?" ding dong! wiiiingg!

"hey! gi mon ban! what are you doing now?"obama says.

"i'm doing right thing."

"but...but...it's different to my plan!"

"yes, it is. You're bad person. So i broke our peomise."

"hahahha...no! it's impossible! why...why everyone leave from me?"

"Because your bad mind"

"what?" "excuse me,what was obama's plan?" i say.

"hmm... it was destroyed whole world and build the new world. So he made secret space jail and collect many people and people work in the jail. So he can got some powerful energy and he made many many bombs with that energy, finally he is making destroyed world plan..and i and you guys find it and we can safe people and destroyed bombs!"

"eaaaaa! i can't believe it! you guys don't help me? hahahahaha... and i'll be a monster,and break the world!"

he holds stragy bottle, and drink it! he gets bigger,bigger...finally he be a giant is so shouts,"ajcliahflnaslndoam;dw;jflcnliabkfbceb!"

He walks to us, closer,,,closer,,,but, suddenly,he explodes! because he had much power,so he can't control that! we put it in fire and come out from and gi mon ban are so happy.

"hey! you are a hero!" we say.

"hahaha..no, you are heroes!"

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" we laughed 20 minutes. and we go our own home. it was the best and excited adventure ever!

-The End-


	4. Party Time Pt 3

Chapter 4- Party Time Pt. 3

The night went by so slowly I felt like I've been sitting here with Dipper for more then a year. Not surprisingly, hundreds of kids showed up for the party. Everyone rushed to the line screaming, "Party, party, party!" I didn't know how Grunkle Stan kept all these kids inside the small Shack. The shack vibrated violently as techno music blasted through the windows. Screams from hundreds of kids inside the Shack could be heard outside. I wanted to be inside dancing my heart out with Dipper, but I'm guessing this was all the night had in store...

I looked at my brother who was handing out tickets with a bored expression. He was like a robot, taking money, handing tickets, taking money, handing tickets, it went on and on. I nervously nibbled on popcorn that Grunkle Stan gave us as 'past time snacking' material.

I munched on our popcorn and looked at our stationary clock. The hands moved slowly as it reached 8:00p.m. I let out a moan and banged my head on the table.

Not a single word passed between Dipper and I. The light in his eyes seemed to dim down a little and all I could do was watch. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to converse with Dipper. That is, until he broke the silence.

"Why are you so quiet Mabel? You're supposed to be real talkative right about now."

I didn't know how to respond, why didn't I know how to respond!?

"You're being real weird today sis, like a little extra weird. You've been acting differently after we got back to the Shack a week ago. Was it that life, death experience that you had with the cart?"

I couldn't figure out a good excuse so I just nodded, "Y-Yeah, I guess so... Almost getting killed tires you out you know?" I said punching Dipper's shoulder gently.

Dipper laughed, "Now that's the Mabel I know!"

"You know what a Mabel would do right now?" I said wiggling my fingers.

"Nope, haven't got a clue."

I let out a raspberry and poked Dipper in the sides. He protested but I kept cutting him off.

"Mabel-"

Poke, poke, poke, he's just so cute when he tries to resist!

"Ouch- Ouch- M-Mabel!"

I started poking more rapidly and he started to laugh. The poking turned into tickling and Dipper struggled to keep a straight face as he continued to hand out tickets and take money. At this point, Dipper couldn't take it anymore. He fell off his chair in hysterics and rolled on the floor. I still tickled him like a dog and he rolled on the grass.

"Mabel stop! P-Please stop, I'm d-dying here!"

"Oh yeah?" I said a little seductively.

Dipper continued to laugh, not realizing the change of tone. "Y-Yes! S-Stop please, or else!"

"What are you going to do if I don't stop Dipping Sauce?" I felt myself grin.

Dipper used the last of his strength to toss me to the side and I landed with my back on the grassy floor. I tried to get up but Dipper pinned me down with both his legs. I looked up towards his face and it glowed with a toothy grin. He raised his hands high up in the air and readied his fingers. I watched as his hands fall onto my sides.

I closed my eyes tightly and I let out a small squeak. But instead of feeling the barrage of tickles, I felt something hold my sides firmly.

I opened my eyes by just a crack, and I felt my breath being taken away. Dipper was on top of me, holding me, and he was looking into my eyes. They sparkled and shined like fireworks in the dark night sky. They glowed brighter then the stars that were way above our heads. His hair rustled against the warm summer breeze and the sounds of others shouting were slowly fading away. It was just me and Dipper, together...

Dipper caressed a hand on my cheek and he smiled, "You're looking beautiful tonight Mabel..."

I felt myself blush and I turned away. "What kind of guy would love a girl like me... I'm less then perfect."

"But in my eyes Mabel-" Dipper pulled in me close "-You're the most beautiful, smart, clever, and determined girl I've ever met in my life..."

"Well you're the most charming, smart, clever, and handsome guy I've ever met in my life."

Dipper chuckled, "Even better then Gideon?"

"Heck yeah!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt his warm breathing against my neck and I felt myself losing air from my lungs. He was literally taking my breath away, I couldn't find what words to say. But when Dipper placed a hand on my chest my heart thumped loudly. I just needed to say the three words...

I love you...

Dipper leaned in closer. I didn't hesitate and I did the same thing. Our lips were just inches apart and I awaited the moment so dearly. Finally Dipper was going to be mine, and then we'll have a bright future ahead of us!

I puckered my lips awaiting for the kiss, but nothing came. I out stretched my lips even further but I felt no contact with Dipper. I finally opened one eye to see Dipper looking at me, confused. The sudden waves of sound returned to my ears again. I looked around me and I saw kids still yelling out for tickets. Techno music still blaring out in the inside with an addition to some strange animal sounds.

Dipper poked my stomach, "Hey Mabel... You okay in there?"

I realized I was still puckering my lips and I laughed nervously, "Ah well uh I-"

Suddenly the entire crowd went from yelling for tickets, to a whole assortment of applause's and shouts. I looked up from Dipper and I peeked over the stand. I gasped at the sudden arrival and bad timing of the situation. With Dipper here by my side, the end result wasn't going to be pretty. A white limousine pulled over with the front having a trade mark labeled with a big letter "G".

The driver of the car got out and opened the door for whoever was inside. I gasped out loud as I saw who was stepping out of the limo. The boy that stepped out took out a brush and combed his hair elegantly. Next to him, a blonde haired girl wearing pink and purple stepped out looking tall and mighty. Just staring at her, I felt my moral drain out of my system. Her lips sparkled as she glossed it with lip balm. She placed her hands on her waist and posed for everyone in line. The crowd cheered even louder and clapped faster.

"Uh Dipper?" I said narrowing my eyes, "Who in the world is that girl?"

Dipper looked at me with surprise. "You mean you don't know?" He replied, "That's Pacifica Northwest. The great, great grand daughter of the founder of Gravity Falls! But that's not important right now, what's important is that little guy that's walking towards-"

A small fist pounded on our table and I flinched. For a second the crowd fell silent, then a butler came and placed a stool in front of our table. Soon, our arch nemesis came into full view. He wore the usual attire that consisted of a light blue suit, light blue pants, a dark under shirt, and a pair of polished brown shoes. For a second his eyes were sinister like he was the devil itself. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine until he finally spoke with an upbeat tone.

"Why hey there Mabel!" -Gideon turned towards Dipper- "And boy..."

Dipper gritted his teeth, "You better watch your mouth Gideon, you so much as TOUCH Mabel and I'll make sure you never wished you knew her."

Gideon just laughed, "Oh Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. I'm not here for Mabel exactly... I came here for the party! I love parties, even a lil' o'l guy like me has to stretch out his legs once in a while and do a hoe down. If you know what I'm saying!"

The entire crowd laughed in hysterics as the girl next to Gideon, Pacifica, raised her hands high up in the air. Once she set down her hands the entire crowd went silence, it was as if she controlled them with her mind.

"So I'd like two tickets please!" Gideon said smiling.

Dipper shook his head, "Nuh uh, not after what you did to us! You hurt Mabel, AND you almost got me killed! What's wrong with you!?"

"Oh please boy, that's in the past and this is now! Why don't you say we leave all the troubles behind and let the ashes from our hate settle down in the deepest of our hearts? We can start off in a new slate! How about that, you wanna shake on it?"

Dipper shook his head and wrapped an arm around me, "No way Gideon, I still don't trust you."

Gideon sighed, "I tried to be reasonable... I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice Dipper Pines!"

Gideon whistled loudly and Dipper held me more tightly with his arm. I felt my head rest on his shoulders as I anticipated what was gonna happen next. Gideon turned his back on us and yelled out loud, "Bobby, send out the Destructor!"

For a few seconds there wasn't even a single sound that could be heard from the entire surrounding forest. A moment later, a loud rumble vibrated from the ground. I looked up with amazement and saw a huge monster truck, about three times my height, coming straight towards us. Once the truck stopped in front of us, Bobby dropped down from the truck and pulled out a megaphone from the seats.

"Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines, will you please be kind enough to come out of the Shack?"

For a minute there was silence, but then Grunkle Stan hobbled out of the door. His eyes darted left and right. He stared at us and we waved, and he just grumbled.

He slammed the door behind him and placed his hands on his hips. While we were in the ticket stand, Grunkle Stan changed his attire. He still wore his red cap but he changed from his black suit, to a open collared white shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. He looked a little nervous when he came out and he drummed his fingers together.

"If it's about the tax frauds, then it wasn't my idea! It was the kids! They said that if I didn't do it they would keep me locked inside the basement forever! Please officer, please don't take me away!"

Everyone in line frowned and said, "What?"

"Uh- i-it's nothing kids!" Grunkle Stan laughed nervously, "Forget I ever said that!"

Bobby cleared his throat, "We're not here to arrest you with any sort of tax fraud you might have done. I'm here in behalf of my master Gideon and mistress Pacifica Northwest-"

The entire crowd went wild as the blonde headed girl waved her hand back and forth like a celebrity. I felt my head boil with rage for some strange reason... Something about that girl REALLY ticked me off.

"To present to you-" He pointed towards the truck "-This wonderful full modeled beauty!"

Grunkle Stan finally took notice of the huge monster truck and his mouth opened in awe. A small bit of saliva dripped from his mouth as he stared, hypnotized by the fiery rage of the burning monster truck.

"Capable of crushing down trees, grinding cars, and traveling at any terrain, this monster truck has been custom made! Forged by the burning hands of our company workers, this monster truck is unblemished! It's tires are made of enhanced rubber that is stronger then steel itself! It can run over anything and easily flatten it into a pizza!"

Bobby leaned in closer to our uncle, "And it has 40mpg highway..."

Grunkle Stan's eyes grew wider and saliva started to come out in streams, "4-40 miles per gallon!?"

Bobby merely nodded, "Yes of course! And all that we ask is for you to allow our two young guests to enter your establishment!"

"Deal!"

Grunkle Stan snatched the keys from Bobby and headed for the monster truck, dancing up and down.

"But Grunkle Stan-"

"No buts!" Our uncle said turning the keys and starting the engine again, "Just let those two in, what harm can they possibly do!?"

"Yeah," Pacifica snapped taking a bold step forward "What hurt can we possibly do to this place?"

She leaned in closer towards me and she smiled, "So what's your name?"

"My names Mabel Pines... I figure your name is Pacifica Northwest?"

She nodded, "Yeah that's right... I hope to see you at the party pretty soon, I'm sure we'll be the BEST of friends!"

I gasped, "Really!?"

Pacfica snorted, "Haha, like falls I'll be friends with you!"

The entire crowd started laughing and Dipper held me tighter then ever. I felt him pat my shoulder as I looked down onto the ground.

Pacifica looked at Dipper and she smiled. "But I really do hope to see you in there big guy... Standing up for your sister even though I insulted her in front of everyone, you're really brave you know that?"

"Yeah well, if you hurt my sister again I'll be the least favorite person you want to see."

"Ohh! Fiesty, I like that!"

Pacifica poked Dippers nose and he rubbed it with one hand while his eyes stared at Pacifica. "See you at the floor!" She called out, before she disappeared into the Shack along with Gideon.

Grunkle Stan was just about to start driving his new found Monster Truck until a little girl yelled out to him. Grunkle Stan replied back with a shout and he looked impatient.

"What is it kid, make it quick! I want to take this bad boy for a spin!"

"What's that thing you mentioned about tax fraud again Mr. Pines?"

"I told you kid, it's nothing to-"

Soon everyone else started surrounding Grunkle Stan, "Yeah, what was that about a tax fraud?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

One of the girls cupped her hands over her mouth and said, "If you can get us in the party for free, then we'll all keep our mouth shut. Right guys!?"

The entire crowd nodded in agreement and Grunkle Stan had no choice but to surrender to the deal. He gave us an order to open the doors as the kids all swarmed inside. A loud bang of techno erupted as it was mixed with screaming and yelling kids. Dipper and I closed the door and leaned our backs against it.

"I'll be back kids, just be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything rash. I just want you both to do NOTHING until I come back. Is that understood!?"

I saluted Grunkle Stan, "You can count on us!"

Grunkle Stan looked at us raising his eyebrows, "Uh yeah, yeah sure. I'm counting on you kids!"

He gave us a thumbs up and turned away. He pressed the gas and off he went, zooming down the dirt road. I waved good-bye and smiled. Now that Grunkle Stan was gone, and there were no kids around that means...

I turned to Dipper and smiled widely. It was as if luck was on my side! Now Dipper and I can be alone **together** until Grunkle Stan gets back! Dipper let out a sigh of relief and sat back on his chair. I relaxed as well and placed my hands on my lap.

Another warm summer breeze swept through the woods, rustling their leaf's as they brushed each other good night. The sweet smell of pine needles floated in the air, creating a soothing aroma like that out of a scented candle. Speaking of scented candles we could sure use some right now.

Dipper looked up at the stars as he tossed a piece of popcorn into the air, and it landed in his mouth. I giggled and I did the same thing, but instead it landed on my forehead.

Dipper chuckled, "You gotta aim sis. Just toss it straight up in the air, and wham!"

Dipper threw some popcorn in the air and all the pieces landed in his mouth. I let out a "ooh" from the performance and I clapped my hands.

"Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause!"

"Well everyone's gonna be applauding me! Just take a look Dipping Sauce-" I grabbed a handful of popcorn "-I'll get all these pieces into my mouth, in one go!"

"Mabel that's impossible, not even I can do that!"

"Then I'll be the one to do it!"

I tossed the popcorn in the air, and watched as they started to rain down towards me. Not even one piece landed in my mouth and I flinched as many landed on my head. Dipper laughed and he scooted closer towards me. He removed some popcorn from my hair and gave me a smile.

"You know," He said staring at me, "despite all that's going on the nights pretty peaceful."

"I can confirm that on my 'calm Mabel' detector!"

"Really? Where's that?"

I poked my head, "In here silly! But you know, I used to have about a hundred little Mabel's in my head. Now there's about 10 left."

"Yeah well, maybe those little Mabel's are on vacation? I'm pretty sure they'll come back." Dipper smiled.

I returned the gesture and we stared at the sky. Dipper pointed towards the sky and he traced his fingers from sparkling star to sparkling star. I smiled as I followed his movements, but I felt all sound being drowned out of my ears.

Minutes passed but they seemed like hours, however, that feeling felt more like a blessing then a curse. Dipper and I just sat in our seats relaxed, looking towards the heavens above. Stars glimmered and shined, and I couldn't help but relate them towards Dipper. I thought back to the night where he saved me from the golf cart wreckage. I still remembered the time when I looked into his eyes, and I saw the things that made me attached to him. His bravery, his kindness, his smarts, they all showed that he was a great one for the picking.

There was no one else in the world like him, and the perfect soul mate just happened to be my brother, my Dipper.

"And oh you're going to love this," Dipper said pointing towards a certain constellation, "I think you already know what that is."

I giggled, "The big dipper right?"

He nodded, "Exactly, you're finally catching up to your astronomy sis! I knew you could at least name one of the constellations."

"Well that ones way to obvious! You always point out that one like all the time. Maybe you can show me some of the stars one day with a telescope. I'll pay for half of it and you can pay for the other half, what do you say?"

Dipper turned his chair towards me, "It's a promise!"

"Shake on it?"

"Shake on it."

We both slapped our hands together and laughed at our little silly pact. As much as Dipper liked stars, I never really truly grasped the motivation to learn all the constellations like he did. I always thought that was Dipper's special talent, looking at the stars. That's one thing I liked about him, he knows something many others don't. You could say he was unique, that's because he is. If you find someone like that in your life, don't let them get away... They just might be the light in your life.

"Oh and by the way Mabel, when we were tickle fighting... What exactly were you doing when you were on the ground?"

"Uh, what-"

"You started puckering your mouth... What were you thinking?"

I felt my body freeze and start to tense up. My body felt hot and Dipper was right, just what was I thinking?

"I-I uh... I was just being... A fish! That's right, I was being a fish! A fish puckers its lips when its out of the water right?"

Dipper placed a finger on his chin, then he shrugged. "Well I guess it's just you being you. But that sorta freaked me out, next time you do that I'll be sure to have my net ready."

"Yeah you do that!"

We looked back at the stars and continued to wait. Another strong silence filled the air as we just stared at the night sky. However, I felt that Dipper was getting a little bored. The loud techno music behind us rattled the window and out of spite, we peered through it. Inside, probably a hundred kids were dancing wildly on the flashing dance floor. One girl in particular, seemed to stand out out of everyone in the room.

I watched as she moved her hips to the beats of the music, the way she danced was hypnotizing. Everyone was dancing idly, but I felt that all eyes were on her.

"I don't like that girl to much Dipper..."

There was silence.

"Dipper?" I turned to him and I saw him with his mouth a little open a gape.

I traced his eyes to where he was looking at and I felt my hair frizzle as a small burst of fire burned through my head. There in the middle was Pacifica, pointing at my Dipper and inviting him to dance with her.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and I pulled Dipper's attention away from Pacifica. Dipper started to protest but I dragged him to the back of the Shack where I opened a locked office door with a spare key. The spare key was hidden underneath the 'No Refunds' mat that laid outside. I opened the door as Dipper continued to thrash about.

Finally, reaching Stan's office I placed Dipper down on the wooden floor and I went towards the magical copy printer.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled dusting off his hat, "What in the falls did you do that for!?"

"I did it so you don't fall for that 'thing'!" I yelled rapidly smashing the power on button.

"What thing? You mean Pacifica?"

"Yes!"

I slammed the power button one more time and it sparked to life. The machine started to click and whirl and I watched as the lights began to warm up, getting ready to copy.

"I know those kind of girls, and those kind of girls are bad! My Mabel head starts to go wild the minute I even look at her face! You realize how much makeup she uses right? Ugh, all that purple eye-liner!"

"But I thought you liked make up-"

"Shut up!"

Dipper flinched and he stayed silent.

"We're gonna show that girl who's boss, and we'll get her out of this party!"

Dipper sighed, "But for what reason?"

"You see how everyone is just staring at her? Everyone is under her control! You saw how she made everyone laugh with just a raise of her hand, this isn't a party Dipper. It's more like a 'dictatorship everyone look at me' party!"

Dipper pondered on that thought for a second until he nodded in agreement, "Yeah you're right... Everyone at the party seems to be hypnotized by her control. Maybe she's using some sort of magic like Gideon did?"

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper..." I said clicking my tongue, "When are you ever going to learn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes controlling people doesn't take magic, other times people just force others to bow down to them because well... To them, that one person's better then they are. It's called peer pressure Dipper. I don't want you to become one of those half brained bubbles."

Dipper just nodded in understanding and he stood by my side, "So how exactly are we going to get her out of here? Take her out by force?"

"Nope, we're gonna dance her out of here!"

"Yeah okay but how are we gonna keep guard outside until Grunkle Stan gets back AND dance both Pacifica and Gideon out?"

"You see this machine? If it can copy one body part and make it move, I'm pretty sure it can create an entire human! We'll use our clones to guard the front and then we'll let the fun begin!"

Dipper grinned devilishly, "You're so evil!"

"I know!" I said laying down on the printing machine.

I smashed the print button and soon the entire room was covered with green lights. I laughed like a maniac and Dipper slowly joined in. The plan was moving slowly, and soon the ominous green light subsided, and a large sheet of paper rolled out of the printer.

I jumped off and retrieved it, I smiled at the results and I grinned. This was gonna be good...

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

When we were finished printing out our clones we all high-fived each other and gave our clone names. Dipper and his clone started copying each other (in a super freaky way) and they hurt themselves.

I saw Dipper write a number 2 on his clones blank hat, "I will call you number 2!"

"Definitely not." His clone said, "But you know a name I've always wanted."

I stared blankly as they both stared at each other and gave off smug looks, "Tyrone?"

They both chuckled and laughed and started talking to each other. I smiled and I turned to my clone.

"Hey you're me!" my clone yelled.

"And you're me too!" I yelled back.

We rubbed our hands against each others faces and we let out mysterious sounds that I can't even describe.

"You're cute!" I said.

"Nah," My clone waved a hand, "you're cuter!"

"Daw stop it!"

"But it's true!"

I laughed, "Yeah I guess, but say, what's you're name?"

My clone shook her head, "I don't have one, I gotta name myself!"

I drummed my fingers on my chin, "You know a name I always wanted?"

My clone leaned in closer and we both gave each other smug looks, "Cake!"

"Okay Tyrone, Cake, gather round!" Dipper ordered.

We did as Dipper asked and we huddled around him.

"Guys this is the plan. Tyrone, Cake, you guys guard the ticket stand until Grunkle Stan gets back. Mabel and I will go on the dance floor to beat Pacifica and Gideon on a dance off!"

"Yeah! And I get to dance with Dipper!" I yelled out loud.

"Great!" Dipper placed a hand in the middle, "You ready team!?"

Everyone else placed their hands in and we all let out a loud "yeah!" Before we filed out of the office. But just when my clone, Cake, was about to leave I called out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on Cake..." -I made her face me- "If you're me, then you must have the same feelings as me right?"

"Of course you silly!" -She gave me a friendly slap- "I'm you! I know everything about you!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Then if you know everything, then you must also know that I like Dipper."

"Psh, yeah!"

"Say, we're not gonna get jealous and turn on each other like the clones in the movies are we?"

Cake just laughed and patted her tummy, "Mabel please! This is you you're talking about, this is your chance to get a chance with Dipper! Just think about it, a night out with Dipper... Fighting side by side while dancing! That's just awesome right!?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Y-Yeah I guess so."

"And hey-" Cake poked me "-You can always just disintegrate me with water!"

"Yeah you're right!" I said poking my head.

My clone also copied me and gave me a reassuring wink.

"Mabel, Cake, are you guys coming?" Dipper and Tyrone called out from down the hall.

"We're coming!" Both Cake and I said in unison.

As we filed out of the office Cake patted my shoulder and whispered, "Good luck on your date with Dipper!"

"T-T-This isn't a date! This is just a mission where fun just happened to be!" I said blushing a little.

"Well this looks like a date to me! Just remember, keep Dipper safe but most importantly-" Cake looked up to see if Dipper and Tyrone were eavesdropping- "Keep Dipper away from getting to close to Pacifica... The nights getting started, so good luck!"

I nodded firmly and we headed downstairs. The night was just getting started indeed...

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

Dipper and I headed downstairs where the party was taking place. All around us kids danced, lights flashed, and the music from the speakers pounded loudly in the air. As we walked past the crowd of people everyone started bumping against us and I had to force my way towards the front of the dance floor where Soos and Wendy were. I held onto Dipper's hand tightly so we wouldn't get swept away by the ocean of people. My cheeks were red by just the touch of Dipper's hand, but so far, that was the least of my worries.

We finally got to the stage where Soos and Wendy were having the best time of their life. Soos was holding a set of headphones against his ear while he bobbed his head back and forth. Wendy was dancing wildly as she looked at a laptop that was playing all of the music.

"Hey Soos, Wendy!" I yelled trying to get their attention.

The music and crowd was so loud they didn't even notice I was there. I called out once again to no avail. Then Dipper finally stepped in and poked Soos in the butt.

"Wow!" Soos yelped as he turned around, "Oh hey guys! Didn't see you there!"

"Oh it's fine Soos, you were just having a good time and we respect that!" Dipper smiled.

"Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be outside taking care of the tickets?"

I shook my head, "Long story short, we got someone else to cover for us. But anyways Soos, you ever heard of a girl named Pacifica?"

"Oh you mean Pacifica Northwest? Yeah, she's the great, great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter of the founder of Gravity Falls!"

Dipper frowned, "So she's like technology the creator of this place?"

"Yeah well you see, Pacifica's great, great, great, great, grandfather Nathaniel Northwest founded Gravity Falls a long time ago in the old 1800's where-"

I cut Soos off, "That's great Soos, but anyways you know Pacifica's here and she's literally taking over the party right?"

Soos stared at me with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She's forcing everyone to pay attention to her! Just look, everyone's dancing idly. Even the spot lights are on her!"

Soos searched the dance floor and sure enough, he saw a blonde headed girl dancing with a big headed blonde boy. Though they danced randomly, they were rewarded with the crowd cheering and clapped loudly.

"Hmm, you got a good point. A party just isn't a party if no one is having their own fun!"

"That's right! So how are we gonna settle this madness of dictatorship!?"

"With-" Soos took out a crown "-A crown!"

The music died down slowly as everyone's attention came up to Soos. He took out his "How to DJ R-R-R-Right" book and started reading, "Remember dudes, who ever party hardies... What? Gets the party crown!"

He rose the crown high up in the air and the entire crowd let out an "ooh" as they stared transfixed on the amazing jewel encrusted work of art.

"The person with the most applause at the end of the night, wins!"

Everyone let out another "ooh" and clapped. I searched the crowd and I never left my eyes off of Pacifica. The minute she heard the word 'crown' she headed towards the front of the DJ booth with lil Gideon by her side. Her shady sunglasses reflected the flashing disco lights and when she took off her sunglasses, her eyes met mine. I stared at her and threw daggers, at the same time, she stared at me. Bullets rained, and our swords clashed in our minds.

But Pacifica slammed her hand against the DJ table and stuck a hand out in front of Soos, "Party crown? I'll take that thank you very much!"

Her sassy tone of voice rewarded her with a frown from Soos, "Uh I can't just give you the crown. It's sort of a competition thing!"

Gideon got up on the table and smirked, "Are you sure? You know, if you can't give it to us we can always persuade you..."

Soos deadpanned, "Dude no way, there's just no way I'm gonna give the crown before the end of the-"

"I'll give you a coupon to Mr. Mitts Ice Cream Parlour if you let us have the crown!" Gideon teased.

Soos gasped and snatched the coupon out of Gideon's stubby hands, "This is the only thing I wanted in my entire life..."

Gideon coughed, "Now the crown, hand it over please?"

Soos started to sweat, "I uh... Well you see, there are people who really want this crown and-"

Pacifica laughed, "Honestly, who's gonna compete against me?"

She grabbed a microphone and placed it against her mouth as her voice boomed through the speakers.

"Lets see, we got daddy long legs, clumsy Mc. Stupid, a party deer...?"

Pacifica stared at the deer from the far end of the room and stayed hypnotized for a second before she got her senses back.

"And last but not least..." -She pointed at me- "Mrs. Sweater Face! Why are you even wearing a sweater in this weather? You must be really stupid."

"Hey! You can't insult my sister like that!" Dipper yelled stepping in front of Pacifica.

Pacifica just laughed, "Well why can't I? How about this, you just step aside and I just MIGHT ask you out on a date."

"Don't you dare!" I screamed.

"What? You like your own brother or something?"

I blushed faintly, "N-No, it's just that he's to good to date a girl like YOU!"

Gideon gasped, "Mabel, as much as I still love you Pacifica is the freshest fruit picked from the tree!"

"Yeah she is a fruit from the tree. She's a rotten one!"

"Why you little stupid idiot!" Pacifica yelled.

The angry blonde lunged at me and I was ready to take her on. But instead of feeling the impact, I saw Dipper sidestep and knock Pacifica off course. Both of them fell on the ground and rolled over some stairs to the dance floor. I saw Pacifica slap Dipper a few times but in the end, he eventually managed to retrain her by pinning her down. Gideon chased to help Pacifica but I called after him. He turned around expecting to see my face, instead he was greeted with a cup of punch Soos had on his table.

"Ah my hair! My hair, it's ruined!" Gideon screamed out loud.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The crowd chanted.

While Gideon was busy crying over his hair I rushed over to help Dipper from Pacifica.

"Get off of me!" Pacifica screamed as she desperately wiggled back and forth.

"Not until you stop bullying my sister! You had no right to say that about her, yeah she wears sweaters all the time but that's just how she is!"

"Whatever, that still makes her a loser!" Pacifica yelled, breaking a hand from Dipper's grasp.

I watched as she scratched Dipper's face and he flinched. Three claw marks came into view on his face slowly, as a little bit of blood trickled down from the opened wound.

Dipper regained his composure and pinned Pacifica down again, "Nobody needs to judge what another thinks or does, what matters is the heart! And I sure as falls know that Mabel has a big one! And you know what else?"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"She looks cute with her sweater! Unlike you with your tight clothes!"

With that final statement, Pacifica yelled out loud and kicked Dipper in the sun shines. He doubled over and Pacifica was gonna finish him off with her boot, but I got there in time to pull Pacifica back to stop her from stomping on Dipper. I turned her around so she can look me dead in the eye and I felt my face light on fire, "Don't you ever... Touch my brother again..."

Pacifica stood there, paralyzed for a second. But then gave me the cold shoulder and walked off next to Gideon.

Soos finally got to our side and he panted loudly, "Dudes-" He paused to catch his breath "-You guys okay?"

Wendy followed shortly after and knelt down besides Dipper, "Does he look okay? He's all bruised and scratched up!"

I got Dipper up slowly and he clutched his stomach. I turned to look at Soos and he frowned, "Yeah... Sorry about that dudes."

"Hey Soos, Wendy, can you both take Dipper to the office? He needs some patching up..."

Soos and Wendy just nodded and helped Dipper back to the office. I felt my heart beat slowly as I watched Dipper limp in pain. I turned to Pacifica who was talking to a group of people being all sassy like.

I examined Pacifica and then back to my brother. Unlike Dipper, she didn't even have a scratch. Her make up was still flawless, and her out fit was just a bit dusty. Other then that, that was it. Then I realized, 'Dipper didn't even hit her...'

My head fumed with anger and I stomped my way towards Pacifica who was waving her hands back and forth like she was telling a story... Speak of the devil.

"And then, he punched me in the face! It's so horrible right guys!?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and I turned to Gideon, he was also telling his part of the story, "And then, you know what Mabel said to me? She said, "I love you Gideon, please stop this fight.""

"Break it up people!" I yelled cutting through the crowd.

Pacifica raised her head and turned towards me, "Oh looky here, we got little miss angry pants here with us."

"Yeah! Why're you so mad bro!?" A boy in the crowd hollered.

"Shut up Kyle!" Pacifica yelled.

There was a soft whimper coming from the crowd and the voice went dead silent. Nobody even breathed as Pacifica and Gideon eyed everyone, daring them to say another word.

"What's the matter? You came here to apologize for what your brother did?" Pacifica said looking at her nails.

"Actually it's just the opposite. I came here to tell you straight up I don't like you Pacifica Northwest. You are the lowest of the low, the cockiest of the roosters, and you're nothing but a bad apple!"

"Yeah, yeah, talk to my perfect hand!"

I slapped her hand away and she gasped. "I want you and Gideon out of my Shack... Now..."

"Wow, getting a little fiesty there now aren't you? Who's gonna make me huh? You think you're all tough? You think you're the boss around here!?"

Gideon tapped Pacifica on the shoulder, "Pacifica please, don't hurt poor Mabel here. She's just a sweet o'l pumpkin looking after her brother-"

"Shut up you big headed fat turd!"

"But Pacifica-"

"Say another word Gideon... And I'll be sure to tell mom and dad to stop everything..."

Gideon froze in his place. He bowed his head and looked towards the ground. His fists trembled and when he opened his eyes again, he was filled with hate.

"You're not the boss here Mabel... Pacifica is, aren't I right guys!?" Gideon yelled, raising his hands in the air.

The entire crowd erupted into cheers as Gideon and Pacifica grinned at the support. They turned around to bask in the glory and finally their faces landed on me. Both of them grinned like cocky little kids who stole candy from a baby.

"See little Mabel? You got nobody in this room that supports you. You should just go running along outside by yourself and get lost in the woods or something."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to make you leave..." I leaned in closer to Pacifica, "I challenge you to a party off..."

The entire crown gasped and I heard whispers of, "Challenging Pacifica to a party off?" and "That girls nuts." But I stood my ground despite all the criticism around me.

"You? Challenging me? Don't make me laugh!"

"We'll see who's laughing **AFTER** the party off!" I screamed.

"Fine by me you dork!" Pacifica screamed back.

She turned around and headed towards the refreshment table, "Bring your brother down here in ten minutes and we'll get this party rolling..."

"You got it!"

I huffed and turned away from her, heading towards the stairs just opposite of Pacifica. Waves of emotions splashed down against my gut. Anger, cheerfulness, determination, and worry. Just before I got to the stairs I heard Pacifica say something.

"And may the best- partier- win!"

I froze and with my back towards Pacifica I muttered, "Agreed."

I made my way upstairs and walked through the dark corridors of the second floor. It seemed to go on and on forever and I leaned against a door to rest for a second. I relaxed, inhaling and exhaling. I took out all my stress, and calmed myself down. I thought about the events that happened a while ago. How a simple problem turned into a dramatic outcome. I didn't want to do that, I knew it was probably my fault for not stopping Dipper from defending me. But that was really sweet of him. The way he protected me against Pacifica, I think my heart just might burst!

I placed a hand against my chest to stop the loud beating, I felt it pump loudly and I felt happy. I want to be with Dipper, I want to keep him safe, I want him to be strong, but most importantly- I want to win this for him!

I got up, and made my way quickly to Stan's office, my determination renewed.

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

I arrived in front of the office door and I paused for a second. I don't know why, but I'm guessing I just wanted to collect myself. The door was open a crack and light poured out extending three shadows. I heard voices and I heard Wendy speak.

"What you did was really brave Dipper, but at the same time that was sort of mean."

I heard Dipper sigh, "Yeah I know... I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to tackle her like that."

"But dude, at the same time you saved your sister! But what's more, you took on the most popular girl in all of Gravity Falls! That's real manly man!" Soos complimented, "Alsom you didn't even hurt that girl! She seemed untouched to say the least, you have a lot of self control dude."

"Yeah well to be honest... I sorta really wanted to punch her in the face."

Dippers voice got softer then usual. "I just can't take it when someone insults my sister like that... It reminds me of myself and our past together."

"Wow Dipper, I'm really sorry." Wendy said.

"Yeah well, the past is the past. If anything were to happen to Mabel, I just- I just don't know what I'll do. I already lost everything..."

"Oh cheer up dude! You can always replace it, just tell us what it is and we'll help get it for ya!" Soos cheered.

"Soos, there are just somethings you can't replace. Especially-"

There was a sudden cold wind that blew against the door and it creaked open. When I could finally see the trio sitting on a couch, I eyed Dipper and I felt my heart become heavy with guilt.

His arms had small cuts and bruises marked everywhere. He seemed weak and his entire body was drained, making it look pale. His hair was all tossed up but what really got me was his face. The guilt just got bigger when I saw the claw marks on his cheek. That might leave a scar and I hoped not, cause who could damage something so wonderful as this?

"Oh hey Mabel, you okay?"

"Yeah I guess. But I'm the least you should be worrying about. I mean just look at you Dipper!"

Dipper bowed his head and swung his feet, "Yeah I know, I'm may not be the best looking guy around town at the moment but hey, at least my sis is safe from that bully right?"

I gave Dipper a small smile, "I guess you're right. Say, how bad's that mark on your face?"

Wendy dabbed the mark with a cotton ball covered in disinfectant, "The mark isn't that deep, so it should heal just fine."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank falls that's covered."

"Yeah, now we can go home. After that incident I think we should just call this party off." Wendy mmbled.

"Yeah dude, totally agree with that one. And that was all over a stupid party crown. That things not even made out of real jewels!" Soos replied.

"But you can't close down the party just yet! I need to have a party off with Pacifica!"

"Oh no, you're just asking for more trouble." Wendy commented.

"But please, we need to show Pacifica who's boss! But more importantly, we need to save the other kids!"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, they're hypnotized! Have you noticed that everything Pacifica or Gideon did they would rise to her support? Just when you guys left she told a guy to shut up for supporting her! That's just mean, this parties filled with scared people."

"Now that you mention it yeah... I think I do recall something like that. While you guys were outside, we saw Pacifica forcing others to make a kanga line." Wendy recalled.

"So you'll help me?" I asked.

Both Soos and Wendy nodded, "You bet. After what Pacifica did to Dipper here there's no way we'll back down from this!"

"Awesome!" I fist pumped.

I turned to my brother, "Dipper..."

He looked up and he gave a smile, "I'm with you sis. I'll be there for you till the end! Cause you know what we are? We're a team!"

Dipper got up with new found spirit and posed, "We can do this guys! We'll show Pacifica and Gideon who's boss and we'll save those kids once and for all!"

Soos, Wendy and I clapped at Dipper's speech and he gave us little bows, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause!"

There was a knock at our door and we all looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, you know you guys aren't supposed to be here right?" Soos said getting up from his seat.

In the front door there were two girls, a tall and big girl with a lizard and a short Asian girl with glasses. The both looked nervous as Soos approached them. After poking one another a little bit both girls stood up straight and pleaded, "We're really sorry!"

Soos stopped in his tracks and looked around awkwardly.

"P-Please let us explain ourselves. My name's Candy Chiu and this is my friend Grenda!"

"Grenda waved, "Um... Hi-"

"Wow dude, what's wrong with your voice!?" Soos asked.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY VOICE!"

Everyone stayed silent as Grenade breathed in and out. Eventually she calmed down and apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that I get made fun at by Pacifica a lot just because of my voice..."

"Yes, but that's not all that she makes fun of." Candy said shaking her head. "Every time we're near her and other people, we just can't escape painful words that may not hit our bodies, but hit deep inside our hearts!"

"We're sorry for not defending you and your brother back there when you were fighting each other. We were just afraid how others may think of us, see, our kind isn't welcome here. We're what they call us, 'abnormal people'." Grenda stated.

"We just want to fit in you see? But you inspired us to stand up for ourselves! Just watching you talk back to Pacifica was enough to convince us that there are others that can see through the disaster!"

"Yeah, what Candy said!" Grenda smiled widely.

"Wow dudes, that's some deep words you got there!" -Soos extended his hand- "The name's Soos, I work at the Shack and I'm the DJ."

Grenda and Candy shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Soos!"

Wendy got up and came up to Grenda and Candy and shook their hands, "The names Wendy Corduroy, I too work at this dump and for one night only I'm the assistant DJ for this party."

"That's really nice! I really like your sound tracks, it's good to get away from all that main stream stuff once in a while."

"Speaking of sound tracks, we should really get back to the DJ booth. The party needs music for the party off!" Wendy said dashing out of the room.

"Alright dudes, I want you guys to be ready and when you get back we'll bring out all the best songs we got! You can count on your buddy Soos!"

I laughed, "Thanks Soos, you're the best."

I came over to hug Soos and he returned the favor.

"I second that!" Dipper said running toward Soos and giving him a death hug.

"Okay dudes," Soos laughed, "We'll see you when you get down. Wendy and I believe in you guys, good luck!"

With that, Soos followed after Wendy and soon were out of sight. I turned back to Dipper and gave him a high-five.

"You ready for this bro!?" I yelled.

"Heck yes! I'm ready to kick some P and G butt!"

"And we'll be there to support you guys!" Grenda chimed in.

"Me too! If things go sour, I'll lend you my fork fingers!" Candy said.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Candy shoved her hand in her skirt poked and when she took out her hand, they were attached with forks.

"What are those used for?" Dipper asked.

Grenda took out a bowl of popcorn from nowhere and Candy stuck her hand at the bowl. When she took her hand out, five bits of popcorn stuck onto her forks. "Improvement of human being!"

I stared in awe, "Wow, cool..."

Dipper just laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think you found your people."

"Yeah I think I did! The names Mabel by the way!" I said shaking their hands.

"And the names Dipper, Dipper Pines. Mabel's my twin sister." Dipper said shaking their hands as well.

"Wow, is it true that twins can feel each others pain!?" Candy asked.

Dipper shrugged, "I don't know, I never really thought about that before."

I looked at the clock in Stan's office and I gasped, "We have to go now! 10 minutes is almost up and the party off is gonna start!"

"Well then what are you guys waiting for? Lets go!" Grenda cheered.

We all dashed out of the office and headed back for the party. Our spirits high, and our hearts higher, we were all ready for anything. I was glad that our new found companions, Grenda and Candy, were with us. This battle wasn't going to be easy. We had to party like we never have before, and we have to inspire everyone at the dance floor.

"Mabel, you know this is going to be tough right?" Dipper asked as we continued to run.

I nodded my head, "It's for the best, and besides, we got Grenda and Candy on our side!"

Dipper grinned, "Yeah I guess you're right. I hope you got your funky shoes on for this one Mabel, cause we're going in hot!"

"You said it!"

We came to a slow walk as we made our way down the stairs. Upbeat music blared softly and gradually got louder as we got closer. I wasn't the least bit nervous as we came down to the battlefield. We had two new members on our team and most importantly, I had Dipper by my side. This one was going to be for the books. I will win this for Dipper and everyone here, I will protect him and I will put an end to Pacifica and Gideon. I want to defend Dipper like he did for me, especially when he said...

"Hey Dipper?" I started.

Dipper looked up, "Yeah?"

I stared deep into his eyes and they raged with fire, the good kind, the kind that made you determined.

I shook my head and smiled, "It's nothing..."

Dipper and I paused a few steps before we became visible to everyone in the party room. The crowd cheered loudly waiting for the party off to begin and I let out a relaxing sigh.

"You guys ready?" Dipper asked.

Grenda and Candy nodded, "Ready when you are!"

Dipper turned to me, "You ready for this Mabel?"

I just couldn't help but grin. "Ready when you are Dipping Sauce!"

Dipper and I took a step forward and at that moment, the cheers became louder. As we came down from the stairs I just couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be well... Fun!

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Introducing, the team that will fight for the night. The team that will fight for the right! Please welcome the one, the only- Pine Trees!"

The entire crowd went wild as we were blinded by white light. Though when the lights faded away there was one statement that appeared in my mind and I couldn't help but whisper it to myself.

Cause you know what time it is?

I grinned. "It's party time..."

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the late update again guys. This one was way bigger then I anticipated and is so far the largest chapter I've written. Of course it'll have some mistakes in it cause I'm the only one editing it and such, but I hope that doesn't hinder to much to your reading! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next week there will be no update because I'm going on a trip, but I'll continue to write and post it in 2 weeks time!


	5. Party Time Pt 4

Chapter 5- Party Time Pt. 4

_A/N: I added in my own thoughts of music here but you don't need to listen to them while your reading. I __highly recommend__ you listen to the selected tracks for better feel of the dancing/song described here, but that's up to you. Disclaimer note shall be at the end of the story along with the list of songs used and their artists. _

I stood where I was clinching my fists tightly. I stared down Pacifica as she and her gang moved their heads back and forth to the beat of the music. Wendy changed the music track to something much more heavy after we were introduced. I analyzed Pacifica's group and I realized that she had two more people by her side!

'Probably her acquaintances.' I thought to myself.

Soos turned towards the Pacifica gang, "And introducing the storms of the seas, the wild winds of the party beasts! Four Direction!"

Everyone started screaming out loud shouting the name of Pacifica's group. Even Grenda and Candy couldn't resist. I swallowed the urge to shriek like a school girl and continued to stare down my enemy.

"Why are all the girls screaming out 'Four Direction' sis?" Dipper said over all the noise.

Grenda butted in, "They're like the most totally hot and most awesome boy band in the galaxy! Oh my falls I want to meet Bane!"

"No girl, he's mine!" Candy stammered.

"But I thought you liked Barry!"

"Love change's girl, love changes..."

I watched as Pacifica made a move and snatched the mic out of Soos's hand. She flipped her hair in the air and she looked at me. The entire crowd went silent and I was faced with the most terrible monster in the history of the world.

"You ready to lose sweater face!?" Pacifica growled.

"I should be saying the same thing sassy pants." I howled back.

"I'll make you regret you've ever been born!"

"Yeah!? Well I'll make you regret you've ever stepped foot into this Shack!"

I didn't notice as Pacifica and I started circling around each other like cowboys in a showdown. My fists were ready and so were my feet. I felt my eyes burn with confidence as I saw Pacifica place her hands on her hips. I stopped, and she stopped as well.

"Alright guys! We're ready to start the first round of the party off! The first round shall be the dance off! Each team will be given a few seconds to dance, and the crowd shall decide! When the next round starts, we will change the music up and start round 2! However, this isn't based on a point system. The winners of the round or game shall be decided with the Applause O' Meter determined by the crowd!"

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly and Wendy spoke through her mic, "Alright ladies and gentlemen! For the first round we'll be taking things nice and _slow_~. The first track is called "**Good Morning Sophie" by Fon Leman**. Now enough talken and get dancen!"

Wendy clicked the play button and soft trance music filled the entire Shack. Everyone in the crowd made a circle around our two groups, giving us enough space to dance and move around. Pacifica and her stupid group went to one end of the circle and me and my awesome group went to the other end. The crowd started to bob their heads to the beat of the music and some were already dancing lightly to the song. I couldn't help but sway back and forth to the sound of this peaceful techno.

For a minute I forgot all about my problems with Pacifica. All I saw was a wonderful party where everyone could be invited and laugh; having fun. But as I kept staring into Pacifica that warmth washed away. The thought of her just made me angry. Not only did she corrupt everyone here, but she hurt Dipper, my brother!

I stole a glace at Dipper and I saw him smile as he swayed his head to the music. I stared at his cheek and the scratch marks were still there. His soft, beautiful face was damaged. And there's no way I was gonna let that go...

"Both teams are you ready!?" Soos shouted through the mic.

All of us let out a loud "Yeah!" and Soos pointed towards our team, "Then let the party off begin!"

We marched in towards the middle of the dance floor and gave little bows to the crowd. So far there weren't a lot of cheers, but that didn't stop us from starting to dance. I moved my hips back and forth while moving my arms to the beat of the music. I didn't know much about dance but I did know a thing or two about parties. I just did my thing, being me.

"And Mabel's going in hot doing the wave! Look at those moves!" Soos exclaimed through the mic.

I gave off a half smile and started cha-chaing a little bit, with my arms close to my waist. I took a glace at Dipper and he seemed to be attempting to do some sort of break dance but he landed on his face pretty hard. I flinched at the incident and watched as the crowd started to giggled a little bit.

'I guess the fight he had with Pacifica wore him out a little.' I thought to myself.

Both Grenda and Candy did some creative moves. They both mimicked each other and did the mime. That gave us some cheers and applause but it wasn't enough!

I finished off our segment by doing the worm. I plopped down on the floor and started jiggling my body. After that I got off the dance floor and watched as Pacifica took her turn. She gave me the 'talk to the hand' gesture before she started doing the cha-cha. But... Something about her was a little different.

I watched as her hair swished back and forth as they sparkled against the neon lights that were flashing down on the crowd. Her hands, the way they moved with her hips were just hypnotic. I couldn't help but notice as she just swooned the crowd over. She flashed her waist back and forth and she lifted her shoulders up and down to the beat of the music that surrounded us.

"This is ridiculous right Dipper!? I mean come on, she's got those 'things' that girls my age shouldn't normally have! This is so unfair right Dipper?"

There wasn't any response.

"Dipper?"

I turned to look at my brother and I saw his eyes being transfixed towards Pacifica. His mouth was open a gape and he let out a soft, "Wow..."

I furrowed my eyes brows in worry and I looked at Pacifica again.

I watched her crew pumping their arms around her, surrounding her like her guardians, giving her the spot light. The crowd shouted Pacifica's name and letting out loud, "Wooha, wooha!" sounds as she wrapped her hands around her shoulders and started tracing her hands down toward her stomach. As she did so she turned her head towards our direction and stared at Dipper. She extended one hand towards him and arched her back towards the other direction, looking away from him. The crowd went wild as Pacifica walked toward her end of the dance floor. She gave us a smug look and I let out an irritated growl.

"We lost Mabel, we lost! She's got those curves girl! She's got those curves!" Grenda yelled as she fell down sobbing.

"Yes. She is doing the growing up! We lose already Mabel!" Candy moped.

"Girl's the battle isn't over yet, it just started!" -I turned towards my brother- "And Dipper..."

His mouth seemed to open even wider abut he shook out of his trance and stared at me, giving me the attention I wanted, "Yeah sis?"

"What were you doing looking at Pacifica like that?"

"Look at Pacifica like what? I didn't do anything I swear! I was just uh- I was uh- I was analyzing her movements! Yeah that's right, I was analyzing her movements so I can get a better advantage on how to beat her!"

I stared Dipper down, "Did you really?"

Dipper started to sweat and averted his eyes from my gaze, "W-Well-"

I cracked my knuckles and I glared at Pacifica. I wasn't mad at Dipper... Okay I'm lying I'm a little mad at him about Pacifica, oh my falls I'm going to kill her. First she hurts my Dipper, and now she's trying to seduce him!? Yeah I might not have the body to swoon the crowd over, but I sure do have my cuteness! I'm sure as heck that cuteness counts people!

I let out a huff, "Boys..."

"And the first round goes to Four Direction!" Soos yelled out towards the crowd.

Everyone cheered and cried out Pacifica's name like she was a super model or something. She gave the crowd kisses with her hand and she bowed.

I saw her coming our way while she continued to compliment the crowd and when she got to my face, she gave me a smug look.

"Ready to give up yet dunder head?"

"I'm part of the Pines family, we don't give up that easily. And if you will excuse me, I'm getting ready to kick your butt next round."

Pacifica just laughed, "Yeah like you're going to beat me with your moves for sure!"

I clinched my fist, "Why you little-"

"Admit it, I already won over the crowd with my graceful style. And you, you didn't even start it did you?"

I was thrown off by that question, "Start what?"

She sighed, "Idiots..."

She walked back to her group and she flipped her hair, teasing me to do the same. Even though it was tempting to do it just to beat her at something, I didn't. I was smart enough not to give into her stupid little challenge. I'll do that AFTER I beat the dung out of this little crab...

Suddenly the track made an abrupt stop and Wendy started to laugh, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we all saw how that round turned out. But that's just the start! Now we'll pick the pace up a bit with **'Take Me' by ****Tiësto (Extended version)**. So far Four Direction is taking the lead, but hopefully the Pine's will make a comeback! Lets go Pine Trees!"

There was a small bit of clapping but it wasn't enough to fill Grenda and Candy's spirits. What made it worse was when Pacifica and her gang took the stage. They just gave us sly looks and in a synchronized fashion gave us thumbs downs. I felt my cheeks becoming flushed and they became redder when they started to move their bodies like butterflies. For a sassy girl I admit, Pacifica had some pretty good moves... Her hands moved with grace, her hips swayed with ease, and her legs were stomping to the beat of the music perfectly. The crowd cheered and went wild all over the place like little children seeing their favorite pop star.

'How are they this synchronized? Did they practice?' I thought to myself.

My heart burned and fueled with anger. What the bloody heck was going on here!? They aren't supposed to be winning, it was supposed to be us!

The surrounding crowd cheered louder as Pacifica finished off her segment with a wave of her hand. Gideon and Pacifica's acquaintances all keeled down on their knees, throwing one hand up in the air. Pacifica blew kisses into the air and she just waved. I watched as she even looked over at us, and she gave an air kiss in our direction.

I slowly turned my head to Dipper and I saw him dumb struck _again_. I watched him grin like a puppy for a few seconds and that's when I finally snapped. I grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and I made him face me. I looked deep into his eyes and he snapped out of his trance. For a minute he stared back looking a little shocked and worried. I had so many things to tell him, about what the heck he was doing, the way he was acting, and how he wasn't doing that to me... My heart just ached, every time Dipper caught Pacifica's eye he seemed so transfixed that he doesn't notice anything else. Why couldn't he do that to me...?

My heart pounded weakly against my chest and I felt my eyes start to moisten.

Dipper noticed right away, "Hey sis, whats wrong?"

I caught a tear rolling down my cheek and I wiped it away with my sweater, "I-It's nothing..."

I tried turning away but Dipper wouldn't let me, "Come on, I know there's something going on in that random head of yours. You're really upset about something-"

"Do you like Pacifica?"

Dipper was taken a back from the question, "N-No... Well I- No, I don't like Pacifica."

"Tell me truthfully Dipper, do you like her?"

Dipper thought for a second, "W-well... No, I don't. My heart belongs to Wendy and you know that right? So what's up with this question all of a sudden?"

I bowed my head and I placed a hand over my chest, "It's nothing... Absolutely nothing..."

"Mabel-"

I raised a hand, "Lets just get this dance part over with."

Dipper tensed up and I looked straight ahead. Candy and Grenda patted my shoulders and asked, "Hey Mabel, did something happen?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing girls, it's just you know... Girl stuff..."

"Oh, oh, girl stuff! I love girl stuff!" Grenda clapped.

Soos came onto the middle of the dance floor and raised his hands, "Alright boys and girls, we're about to let the Pine Tree's take the stage! Lets see if they'll be ready to rumble!"

I gave Grenda a half smile, "Maybe later girl, but right now we have to kick Four Directions butts!"

I didn't waste anytime but I did a somersault and landed in the middle of the dance floor on my face. But I didn't stop there, I slowly got up with my hands and I whipped my hair. I allowed some of my strands to cover parts of my face as I turned my head slightly to face the crowd. I gave them smiles and I waved one hand in the air with my other hand against my waist. The crowd gave out an 'ooh' and I started to move my hips. I tried my best to imitate Pacifica but I managed to make my own moves. Grenda, Candy and Dipper circled around me like planets and started doing their own miniature things like the wave and hand motions.

We finished off by doing random gestures and we received more claps then we previously did. But it wasn't enough on Soos's 'Applause O' Meter'.

"Sorry dudes, as much as I want to let you guys win they won fair and square."

We all nodded in understanding, "We understand Soos, you're doing a good job at being a ref you know that?"

Soos blushed, "Aww stop it you guys."

Soos turned around and he boomed through the microphone, "And the winner of the first game is Four Direction!"

The crowd applauded and chanted Pacifica's name. Others shouted Gideon's name and they both bowed at the compliments. I gave them a dirty look and huffed loudly. I wasn't one to get upset over a game but this time I felt a pang in my chest. I wanted to show her... I wanted to show her so bad, I wanted to show her that I can beat the rainbows out of her and make her eat her words!

"Alright boys and girls, settle down. This is just the beginning of a two game event! Four Direction won the first game but there is still hope for the Pine Trees! Now if both teams would be kind enough, please proceed to the stage!"

We all started moving up towards the stage where Wendy was getting a projector ready. She gave us a small smile as we walked up the steps and gave us a thumbs up. She came over and patted us on the back, "You guys did alright for the first game guys!"

"Nah it's more like we failed at it!" Grenda stated.

Wendy shook her head, "Nah, you actually got some cheers! I'm surprised cause you're up against Pacifica Northwest! Give yourself some credit guys!"

Dipper smiled, "Yeah Wendy's right! We deserve a little pat on the back. We just need to push a little more!"

"That's the spirit!" Wendy replied.

"So what's the next game Wendy?" I asked.

"Well... I hope you all got your vocal chords warmed up!"

Dipper's eyes opened wide, "You don't mean-"

"That's right, cause you'll be having, a SING OFF!"

"What!?" Dipper yelled.

Everyone went wild and started shouting and clapped to the idea of hearing someone sing. I've seen enough t.v to know where this was going. It was just like the S Factor, only except the judges were the audience and if you mess up you get booed in front of hundred of people... This. Is. Awesome!

Wendy grabbed her microphone and pointed towards the audience, "Are you ready to rock!?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to scream!?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready, to hear the awesome sing off of the century!?"

The boys and girls once again cheered and started chanting our team names.

Wendy started to get excited herself and did some DJ scratching sounds, "Well then both teams, choose your singers! You can sing any song you want and the lyrics will pop up on the projection screen! Best out of 3 rounds declares the winner! Who will it be, Four Direction?

Pacifica and Gideon waved hands at the crowd.

"Or will it be the Pine Trees!?"

Only a part of the crowd cheered for us and I gave myself a smile, 'At least we got some people with us.'

"Now teams, choose your singers!"

Wendy clicked a button and a count down timer started ticking down at 30 seconds.

I turned to my group and I slammed my fist against my palm, "Alright guys, who's got the voice talent here!?"

Grenda shook her head, "Don't look at me, you already know I can't do it!"

I looked at Candy but she shook her head, "Sorry girl, but I only do the math! If this was academic fight then we win!"

I turned to Dipper but he shook his head, "Oh no... Sis, don't get any funny ideas-"

"Come on Dipper! I've heard you sing before, you were great!"

"Yeah, and I got humiliated by the whole school for my voice cracking all the time!"

"Well that was the past! Come on, please do it for me!"

I grabbed Dipper's hand and I gave him the puppy eyes. I moved in closer till my face was just inches away from his. I stared into his cosmic eyes and I saw fear, hints of worry, but also a dash of confidence. I understood what Dipper was going through. In the 5th grade he was made fun of because he was singing a song for the school graduation. However, his voice kept cracking (bad time for puberty I guess), and he got laughed at by all the parents and teachers. From then on, he vowed never to sing in front of a crowd again.

"Please Dipper, we don't have much time left!"

"But Mabel, I'm only good at rap! Nobody likes rap!"

"Wait you rap?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I sorta... Only do that when you're not around... It's kind of embarrassing. But point is, no, I'm not going to do it! It's stupid!"

"Please Dipper! Do it for us?"

We both looked the timer and the crowd started counting down with only 10 seconds left.

I gave him one last silent plea and he just sighed. "Okay... But just this once!"

I smiled and we both turned to face Pacifica and her gang. I squinted and I saw Pacifica with her friend. She had chocolate like hair and dark skin and she bobbed her head with the music, giving me the sassy look.

I returned the same gesture and she gave me an evil smirk.

"The first team to sing will be Four Direction, with Pacifica taking the stage!"

She raised her hand and she gave me a smile, "Watch as I please the crowd with my beautiful voice!"

I crossed my arms and I watched as Pacifica asked Wendy to play a song. On the screen it read,

**"Always Means Forever" by Jennifer Newberry**.

"This is my favorite song, and I dedicate it to all my lovely fans!"

The crowd responded with cheers but then it got silent as the song started to play. The lights started to dim and a single spot light showered over Pacifica.

"_Empty words can take you far... But how can you live with an empty heart?"_

She placed a hand over her chest and she looked downcast. _  
"Always promising the world, thinking that it don't matter. If you lie to make things better..."_

She turned to Dipper and gave him a sad look.

"_I wish you never told me always~__  
__You'd love me to the end of days__  
__You had my mind drifting away,__  
__Thinking that we were okay...__  
__Made me trust again never!__  
__Believed you'd leave me here scattered,__lie you thought never mattered.__  
__But always means forever..."_

I turned to look at Dipper and his mouth hung open a little as we watched. Pacifica placed both hands on the mic and turned to the crowd.

"_Just tell me the truth I'll be okay... _

_ Don't keep me thinking you're in love with me__."_

She turned to Dipper again, "_Let me go don't waste my time. Save my heart from all the lies!__  
__Or thinking everything's alright..."_

She started walking towards Dipper slowly and with a heart broken look on her face.

"_I wish you never told me always~__  
__You'd love me to the end of days__  
__You had my mind drifting away,__  
__Thinking that we were okay...__  
__Made me trust again never!__  
__Believed you'd leave me here scattered,__ a__ lie you thought never mattered.__  
__But always means forever..."_

She reached Dipper and pressed a hand on his chest, and looked into his eyes.

"_Nothing hurts more then a lie__  
__As if you left me here to die!__  
__I laid my heart out on the line,__ b__ut you were playing with my mind,__  
__Don't know if I will be okay...__  
__You cut so deep inside of me,__  
__A word you thought don't matter!__  
__But Always Means Forever...__"_

She started backing away still facing Dipper and turned her back on him, "_Always means forever..."_

She reached the middle of the stage and turned to face the crowd again but pointed at Dipper.

"_I wish you never told me always~__  
__You'd love me to the end of days__  
__You had my mind drifting away,__  
__Thinking that we were okay...__  
__Made me trust again never!__  
__Believed you'd leave me here scattered,__ a__ lie you thought never mattered.__  
__But always means forever..."_

She placed both hands on her mic again and the lights started to fade.

_"Always means forever..."_

Pacifica sighed and said loudly, "_Alwaaaays!"_

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly with some others screaming, "I love you!"

Pacifica bowed and whispered, "Forever..."

This earned more cheers from the crowd and Grenda grumbled behind us.

"I used to sing like that... Until my voice changed." She muttered.

Soos boomed over the mic, "And Pacifica takes a head!"

I strolled casually to Pacific and she bumped the microphone into my chest and grinned, "Try and top that!"

Pacifica turned away but paused and looked towards Grenda, "Oh and by the way, Grenda, you sound like a professional wrestler!"

She laughed and giggled while she walked towards her team.

Grenda fumed, "I want to put her in a head lock and make her feel pain!"

"It's not over till it's over sisters!" -I ran for the middle of the stage- "Watch this!"

I pointed towards Soos, "Soos, give me the most 80'iest, crowd pleasingist, rockiest song you got!"

Soos winked and pushed a button on his laptop. The song title read, **"Don't Stop Believing" by: Journey**.

"Perfect..." I said slyly.

The introduction played and the crowd went silent. I tapped my foot on the ground and I took steady deep breaths to calm myself. My mind went clear and I focused. It was time...

"_Just a small town girl...  
Livin' in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere..."_

The crowd started to clap slowly and I smiled.

_ "Just a city boy...  
Born and raised in south Detroit!  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!"_

The crowd started to clap louder and get with the beat. Soon everyone in the Shack started to go along with the song. I began doing some air guitar as the song progressed to the next verse. And I got a wave of cheers from the cheering crowd.

_"A singer in a smoky room..._

_ A smell of wine and cheap perfume!  
For a smile they can share the night,  
It goes on and on and on and on!_

_ Strangers waiting,  
Up and down the boulevard!  
Their shadows, searching in the night!"_

The crowd started singing along with heart filled souls.

_"Streetlight people!  
Living just to find emotion,  
Hiding, somewhere in the night!"_

The crowd began to cheer and clap louder as the song continued. I took a glance at Pacifica and I watched as her mouth hung open from amazement. I grinned and I spun around at the heel of my shoes.

_ "Working hard to get my fill...  
Everybody wants a thrill!  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time!_

_ Some will win, some will lose!  
Some were born to sing the blues...  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on!_

_ Strangers, waiting!"_

I raised my fist in the air._  
"Up and down the boulevard,  
Their shadows searching in the night!  
Streetlight, people...  
Living just to find emotion!  
Hiding, somewhere in the night!"_

I began doing air guitar again and the crowd went wild! Everyone cheered my name as I was in the moment. The spot lights all pointed towards me and I bit my lips as I went down to my knees. I took a deep breath and sang at the top of my lungs,

_ "Don't stop, believin'  
Hold on to that feelin!  
Streetlight, people!_

_ Don't stop, believin'  
Hold on~  
Streetlight people!"_

The crowd cheered and I spun my microphone around in the air. I caught it and I yelled, "I'm going to do a flip!"

I jumped and before I knew it, I landed on my face.

I looked up a little dazed and I hollered, "That was for you guys!"

As the song ended everyone cheered and shouted my name. The shouts rattled the Shack and I gave Pacifica a wink. I walked up to her and I handed her the microphone, "Try and top that!"

"Winner of the first round, the Pine Trees!"

The crowd cheered in agreement and I turned to face my team. They all clapped and jumped in the air at our first victory. As I walked over to my group I smiled and received a lot of praise.

Dipper gave me a huge hug, "You did it sis! You won the first round!"

I blushed, "Well I couldn't have done it without your support Dipper!"

Silence passed between us as we stayed in our hug for a long time. I placed my cheek against Dipper's and I felt my face become red hot. Feeling that I hugged for Dipper a little to long I patted his back, "Pat, pat!"

Dipper returned the favor, "Pat pat!"

We broke the hug and we both turned towards the next challenger. Pacifica's friend walked up to us with her chocolate like hair bouncing against her shoulders. Her white heeled boots clunked against the stage floor and she have us a sassy finger wave.

"The names Alexus Axis, the greatest rapper in history! You stupid fool you dare challenge me!?"

The crowd went silent for a second and Dipper's eyes darted back and forth. He gave me a weary look, but I just smiled and gave him a nod. He smiled back and he snatched the mic away from Alexus.

"Well I can tell you one thing, the stupid one is you. So why don't you turn around and boot?"

"You think you can take me on you stupid swine? I'll take you down, I don't even need to try!"

"Wow hold on there girl, no need to get mad! Cause this battle just caught on fire, I started the storm. I'll finish you off and make you wish you were never born!"

The entire crowd just went, "Oh no he didn't!"

Alexus just grinned, "Well now you're cocky like a guy that has no brain. I'll show you my jam and I'll make sure you pay!"

She pointed at Soos, "Hey fatty! Play** "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor!**"

"Wow no need to get all hurtful! Just let me find it... Here we go!"

Soos clicked play and as soon as he did the projector came to life once again. Shining it's bright light against the dim room. The lyrics started to appear, slowly and Alexus took the stage. She faced Dipper and she grinned, "You're going down fool!"

Dipper shook his head, "Show what you got!"

She took a deep breath and stomped her heels,

_"__This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill__  
__Fifteen percent concentrated power of will__  
__Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain__  
__And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_

She began doing hand motions.

_"__He doesn't need his name up in lights__  
__He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic__  
__He feels so unlike everybody else, alone__  
__In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him__  
__But screw em, he knows the code__  
__It's not about the salary__  
__It's all about reality and making some noise!__  
__Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up__  
__That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

_ "__Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much__  
__Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck__  
__Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact__  
__That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps__  
__Put it together himself, now the picture connects__  
__Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect__  
__He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach__  
__And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_ "__It's just twenty percent skill__  
__Eighty percent fear__  
__Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill__  
__Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames__  
__And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"__  
__Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church__  
__I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?__  
__This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots__  
__His stock's through the roof I heard he screwing with S. Dot!__"_

As she sang the chorus again I stared at Dipper and he didn't even look scathed. He just stood there squinting harshly at Alexus. She turned around and got up close to Dipper and gave him a smile,

_"__They call him Ryu The Sick__  
__And he's spittin fire with Mike__  
__Got him out the dryer he's hot__  
__Found him in Fort Minor with Tak__  
__Been a friggen annihilist porcupine__  
__He's a butt, he's a nut__  
__The type girls want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot!__  
__Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow__  
__Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe__  
__He's got a partner in crime, his mind is equally dope__  
__You wont believe the kind of music that comes out of this kid's throat__!"_

She slammed her boots on the ground.

_"__He's not your everyday on the block__  
__He knows how to work with what he's got__  
__Makin his way to the top__  
__People think its a common owners name__  
__People keep askin him was it given at birth__  
__Or does it stand for an acronym?__  
__No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth__  
__He'll get you buzzin quicker than a cup of sofa with juice!__  
__Him and his crew are known around as one of the best__  
__Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent__."_

She turned to the crowd,

_"__Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard__  
__It seems like he's never got time__  
__Because he writes every note and he writes every line__  
__And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind__  
__It's like a design is written in his head every time__  
__Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme__  
__And those acquaintances he runs with, those kids that he signed?__  
__Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!__"_

_ "__This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill__  
__Fifteen percent concentrated power of will__  
__Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain__  
__And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!"_

As she sang the last verse Dipper's smile faded. I stood there stunned, Alexus could seriously rap. Not even I can do that and would Dipper even come close? I've never even heard him rap before... I'm seriously worried now.

Alexus finished and the crowd went hollered in approval. The remaining notes of the music played as she placed a hand over her chest and she grinned at Dipper.

"Think you got what it takes playa?"

Dipper stood there a little worried and he started climbing towards Soos. I couldn't hear what was going on because of all the noise, but I was confronted by Alexus.

"Your boy's going down you hear me? I'm the greatest rapper in all of history! Your little bro doesn't even stand a chance against me!"

I slapped her hand away, "You don't know my brother! Dipper's the greatest guy I've ever been with!"

She just laughed, "Yeah sure, that little guy being the best guy ever? Please, I've seen better."

"You take that back..."

"Or what?" She said glaring at me.

"Ladies and dudes, we have a special announcement!"

Everyone turned their attention to Soos, "Dipper Pines from The Pine Trees, has requested a custom made song that a guy named Adam WarRock and Dipper Pines himself made together! I have no idea what this song is, but he hopes you all like it!"

Dipper walked down the steps and landed on stage. "You're going down Alexus."

Alexus just huffed and walked away, "Bite me."

"And here we go! The song's name is **"Gravity Falls Rap" by Adam WarRock**! And let the second round... Begin!"

The introduction began to play and Dipper closed his eyes. He tapped his feet on the ground. Taking a deep breath he braced himself, concentrating on the lyrics that popped into his mind slowly. I watched as his gears turned and one by one they clicked. He took one last breath and took a dramatic stance, pointing at Alexus.

_"Me and my sister Mabel took a summer vacation  
To the place where green trees with the rivers and lakes and  
It's where tourists come to see mysteries of that'll thrill  
All locked up in a shack that we work until,_

_ "__Our Great Uncle Stan got a plan to make a buck or two  
So we sit and wait with our production crew  
That's Wendy and Soos, and all the local coterie that keeps coming 'round  
Cuz you know that's how these crazy kids get down_

_ "But when the sun goes down, it's like a whole new town  
Mysteries abound, and just a place to horse around  
Awkward sibling hugs (pat, pat), for the brothers and sisters  
Do homework, washing dishes, cuz know we won't miss it_

_ "When another mystery, it hits the television,  
It's the kind of adventure that's got us hooked in,  
So tell me what kind of city you live in!  
Bet it's something different than this, it's something different then this!_

_ "From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all  
I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all!_

_ "From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack  
Matter of fact, I want every summer back  
Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at..."_

He turned to our group and he gave us a grin.

_"And you can stay in Sweatertown til the sun goes down  
But I'm on the SS Cool Dude, cruising around!  
Gobblewonker's took a bite and tried to toss us around  
And a whole gang of gnomes they tried to boss us around._

_ "But I got a book, that's like one of some others  
WIth six fingers on the hand on the cover  
And Lil Gideon, he's trying to win Mabel over, he wants a kiss or two  
Cuz I guess she's so irresistible (womp womp)_

_ "But there's more than meets the eye, ghosts and monsters that try  
To get up in the way of a young boy and girl living their life  
Manly Dan with his biggest fan, Toby and the gossiper  
Try to tell your story to the officers!_

_ "At the Mystery Shack, weird stuff always happens late  
Wax figures take an axe and decapitate  
Staying up late, watching the Duchess Approves  
And taking money from rubes, while solving mysteries too, while solving mysteries too!"_

Dipper took a deep breath,

_"Ole me and my sister Mabel, gonna solve any thing we're able.  
When we're stuck in the woods til Grunkle Stan's gonna put everything on the table.  
And the town's gonna try, to make them feel like they're both crazy unstable.  
But we got their back as we watch them do their thing on premium cable"_

The crowd went wild.

_"From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all  
I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all!_

_ "From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack  
Matter of fact, I want every summer back  
Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at..._

_ "From now on, I wanna spend them all  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls, y'all  
I want it all, the mysteries call  
Every summer down in Gravity Falls y'all!_

_ "From now on, I'll never go back  
Every summer at the Mystery Shack  
Matter of fact, I want every summer back  
Cuz I wasted every one that wasn't at..."_

Dipper raised his microphone into the air and everyone cheered. Alexus looked dumbfounded as Dipper walked up to her and poked her with the microphone.

"Top that..." He said.

The crowd grew louder and continued to cheer. A girl even had the nerve to say, "Have my babies!" But Dipper calmly ignored her request (thank falls). As he walked back towards us his face began to gleam with confidence. He succeeded in winning the crowd over with his amazing rapping and I can't believe I doubted him for even a second.

Our entire team gave Dipper a huge group hug. Dipper couldn't help but laugh as the audience continued to shout and cheer.

"You did great bro..." I said snuggling against him.

"Yeah sis, I did good!"

As we parted I looked at his scratched cheek. At the moment it looked like a battle scar and well... It looked kinda hot. I stood awkwardly next to Dipper and I scooted a little closer to him until my fingers brushed against his. He didn't seem to notice while he continued to wave at his new found fans. I so badly wanted to hold his hand and share this glorious moment with him... But better yet, at least kiss him on the cheek! But that'll give myself away so I kept it to myself.

"So who do you think won the Sing Off!?" Soos hollered

The crowd continued to chant, "Pine Trees, Pine Trees! Pine Trees!"

Soos angled his arm and rose it like a meter. It went a total of 170 degrees and Soos boomed over the mic, "And now, approval for Four Direction!"

People cheered and chanted "Four Direction" but it wasn't as loud as our cheers. Soos started moving his "Applause O' Meter", he moved it and stopped at a 130 degree angle.

"Winners of the Sing Off are the Pine Tree's!"

The crowd didn't show disapproval and started jumping up and down shouting our individual names. I looked at Pacifica's gang to only see them fluster at embarrassment from failure. Even though I didn't punch them to get a good feel of victory, it sure did feel good to beat them down with skill!

"Settle down ladies, dudes. We all are excited about their victory but lets take a break. After that we'll announce the winners for the party crown! For now, we're going to bring it down a moment! Ladies, dudes, now's the time..."

The upbeat techno music slowly transitioned into a slow jazz song. Everyone around us lit up with excitement and turned around to find someone to dance with. People began moving slowly to the song with guys holding the ladies waists, and ladies holding onto the guys shoulders. I swayed to the music and I smiled.

"Hey Grenda, Candy, you have anyone to dance with?" I asked.

"Yeah we do!" Grenda grinned. "I got Candy with me! We always dance together in parties cause well, there aren't any guys that wanna dance with us."

Candy pulled Grenda down and spun her around, "At least we have each other!"

Grenda giggled, "Yeah I guess! But oh man, if only Barry from Four Direction asked me to dance!"

"Girl, he's mine!" Candy remarked.

They both started to argue as they danced to the slow music. I walked down the steps of the stage with Dipper and we ended up at the edge of the crowd. I stared at all the people dancing and an idea popped in my head.

I smiled, "Hey Dipping Sauce, you have anyone to dance with?"

"Well I could ask Wendy... But she's already busy with the DJ booth so-"

"That's a no then?" I blurted out.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then well uh... You know, uh... You can dance with me? If you want that is." I stuttered.

"Sure? Why not?"

I couldn't help but squee as Dipper placed his arms around my waist and took my hand. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and I felt my heart soar into the sky.

Though Dipper was pretty small in stature, that didn't make him any less valuable. As we danced, I felt safe and strong in his arms. His hand that held mine, guided me with each step and sway we took. The lights that scattered around us, shimmered and shined brighter then before. The soft breathing from his nose brushed against my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

I looked up to see Dipper and I noticed that he was closing his eyes. I took advantage of that and slowly, ever so slowly, I pressed my body against his.

He seemed to notice right away, "Uh Mabel?"

I didn't bother to look up, "Yeah?"

I felt like Dipper wanted to protest, but he just let out a sigh. "Ah it's nothing. Just wondering why are you hugging me so tight."

"W-Well um... Is it wrong for a sister to be attached to her brother like this?"

"Well I guess not..."

I smiled, "Then there's no problem right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Now that I think about it, it HAS been a long time since we danced together."

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?" I giggled. "I remember the last time we danced we were seven, and we were dancing to the uh... What song was it again?"

"Cotton Eyed Joe?" Dipper answered.

"Yeah! Oh man, that was so embarrassing."

Dipper laughed, "I still remember the time where we were dancing to that song, and you kept whacking Tim Terry because of your sweater!"

"Well sorry for making my sweater a little to big!" I giggled. "But I didn't forget the part where you messed up your footing. I mean, seriously, you tripped over yourself!"

"Ah, don't remind me! I total forgot about that until now!"

I laughed again, "You know what they say!"

"Say what?"

"I don't know! I'm not a genius like you!"

"Well I'm not a professional at sewing like you sis!"

"Dahh stop it Dipper! Now you're being to nice!"

We gave each other smiles; then we danced again in silence. I couldn't help but rest my head against his shoulder and I was glad he didn't resist. His shoulder was like a reassuring pillow that made me feel safe. He was my shield and my sword, my knight in shining armor... But only if the knight can see that I was a princess and not just his comrade in arms.

Dipper let out a happy sigh, "You know... This party isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Same here, I thought it would be a total killer you know? I'm actually enjoying myself..."

"You said it!"

"Are you really?"

Dipper gave me an unscathed look, "Heck yeah, I don't lie about parties Mabel and you know that!"

I sighed, "I know, I know. I'm a little thirsty. Do you want to get something to drink?"

Dipper shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

As we tried to dodge the dancing crowd, Dipper and we ended up holding hands. Dipper lead me and we managed to find the refreshment table. I felt my head start to heat up. Just touching Dipper made my mind go gah gah. This was the beginning of a Mabel break down.

Dipper turned around, "Hey sis, why are you hot?."

I fanned myself, "W-W-What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you're like... Hot, I mean hot hot in like you're on fire."

I blushed even more, "D-Dipper! You're not supposed to say things like that to your sister!"

"No- no, that's not what I meant! I mean like you're hot! In your body is hot!"

I couldn't take it anymore, my head was fuming! "Dipper!"

"I mean, oh my falls, do you have a fever?"

At that moment I felt the Mabel Control Room (a.k.a MCR) explode from overloading.

Dipper winced, "Are you sick sis!? Come on, lets get you something to drink!"

"No, no, no, I'm fine Dipper really-"

"No way, come on. Just a bit further and we're there."

We walked a little bit longer and finally we were open to the refreshment section. Dipper quickly walked towards the punch and grabbed a cup. I sat on a chair not to far from Dipper and I closed my eyes. I tried to calm myself but the thought of Dipper's warmth just washed over me, making me feel hot again. I was tempted to take off my sweater but I felt a little self conscious about it so I left it on.

A few seconds later Dipper came back with the drinks. "Here you go sis."

I gladly took hold of the cup and gave him a nod of thanks. We drank our drinks in silence as we watched the partiers continue to dance slowly. All the while, I thought about ways to get closer to Dipper. The slow dance we had together was one thing but there just had to be something else...

I focused a little harder and massaged my head. I tried to find any remaining Mabels that might've survived the MCR melt down. Thankfully, I found two or three that were remaining. I thought back to my past knowledge from reading boy magazines and movies. I slowly felt my arm reach for a light switch and just like that, I had an idea!

I was still feeling a little hot but if I were a little overly dramatic...

I dropped my drink on purpose and I leaned back on my seat. "Dipper-" I moaned "-I'm not feeling so good..."

Dipper spit his drink from his mouth and shook me, "Mabel it'll be alright. I just need to get you some medicine or something and you'll be alright!"

I nodded my head, "So can we go to the Grunkle Stan's office? I also feel like I need some quiet..."

Dipper made an 'o' shape with his mouth, but he just nodded.

(*, My Big Dipper ,*)

I laid down on the couch and I pretended to feel faint. Dipper sat on my end of the couch and he propped himself up to be comfortable. I laid my head on his lap and I let out a sigh of satisfaction. It was quiet and warm with Dipper around. This could be the perfect setting for something romantic... But I know that I just can't rush things.

I looked at Dipper and saw him reading his weird book again. He always seemed to be staring at that dumb old thing every time there was nothing to do. But not tonight, oh no, tonight he'll be looking at me!

"Hey, Dipping Sauce?" I said.

Dipper didn't even bother to look at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm feeling a little tired, can you massage my shoulders?"

Dipper sighed, "Okay fine... But this better make you feel better. It's kind of embarrassing..."

I nodded, "No worries. I'm sure I'll feel better in no time."

I sat up straight and Dipper began massaging me. His nice, firm hands loosened every aching muscle that was bothering me. I couldn't help but let out a little moan of satisfaction. Dipper started to work a little faster and I began to moan even loader.

"Oh Dipper, that feels so good! Faster, faster!"

Dipper grunted, "I-I'm going as fast as I can!"

I shook my head, "It's not enough, Dipper!"

"Shh, quiet down! What if someone hears us!?" Dipper whispered.

"Nobodies going to see us!" I yelled.

I stared into the ceiling, feeling so fresh like a new born baby. My tension went away and I made Dipper have more skin-ship with me. But as he continued to massage me, I opened my eyes and I traced them to the door. I didn't know why, that's just where my eyes lead me. Then my moans became softer, and slower with each stroke until I stopped completely.

In the front of the door, was my clone, and Dipper's clone together... Just staring...

Dipper's arms went boneless and he deflated like a balloon.

"It's uh..." I stuttered. "It's not what it looks like!" I protested.

The clones just looked at each other. After about a second or two Tyrone gave Cake a frightening look and stared back at Dipper.

"Dipper get away from Mabel! She has a-"

Cake screamed over Tyrone and jumped on him. They both rolled into the darkness of the hall ways and were out of sight. Dipper and I got off of the sofa and we both scrambled after our clones. It was to dark to see who was winning or what was going on. But we did hear a lot of banging and some muffled noises. After a few minutes, the noises stopped and we were only left with silence and darkness.

Dipper looked at me, and I looked at Dipper.

"Uh... What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Tyrone's in trouble! I'm coming buddy!"

I grabbed Dippers shoulder, "No I'll go. Cake attacked Tyrone and she might attack you... I have to fix this madness!"

Dipper just nodded and I ventured off into the dark. I took a few steps down the hallway but I couldn't see anything. However, that's when I stopped and I thought out loud.

"Hey Dipper, why couldn't we just turn on the ligh-"

I felt a hand cover over my mouth and I was pulled into a room. There was the sound of a closing door and I was starting to panic. I was about to scream and holler but that's when someone turned on a flashlight and whispered, "Quiet down!"

I looked at the persons face and I saw Cake shining the flashlight.

I let out a gasp, "Cake?"

Cake nodded, "Quiet down, we don't have much time before Dipper gets here!"

"What'll be so bad about Dipper coming in here?"

Cake shined her flashlight towards the other direction and I saw a gagged Tyrone struggling to free himself.

"Now you get why we can't let Dipper find out we're here!?"

I nodded my head in understanding and Cake sighed, "I screwed up big time... I totally did!"

"What did you do Cake?"

Cake looked at Tyrone, "While I was at the ticket stand with Tyrone so I couldn't help but feel attached to him. That's because when you copy someone at the cloning machine, it also copies their personalities, traits, everything!"

"So that means-"

"Yes, it means that I like Dipper as much as you do. But I promised myself not to get involved with the real Dipper for reasons. So I chose Tyrone, but..."

We both looked at Tyrone and he looked terrified.

"He wasn't really fond of the idea."

"Oh..." I said.

For a minute, silence took over. The only noticeable sound was from our breathing and our heartbeats. I found myself in deep thought and my heart breaking a little.

'If the clone Dipper doesn't like me that means the real Dipper doesn't like me either...'

"Hey, don't think that!" Cake said punching me on the arm.

I rubbed my arm and Cake just huffed, "This is the present Dipper but things just take time! You can't rush things with Dipper but you need to make things go a bit slow you know?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"And hey, can I tell you something really nerdy?"

I looked up, "Sure."

"In Japan, there's a myth that if two star crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they get reincarnated as twins..."

"Wow... That's cool!"

Cake grabbed my shoulder, "So you can't give up sister! And as you said, it's not over till it's over!"

"Yeah!" I yelled.

Cake placed a finger over my lips, "But remember, you can't let anyone else know about your thing with Dipper. If someone finds out, word can spread to Dipper!"

"You're right... And because of that we can't have any-" I turned to face Tyrone "-witnesses..."

Tyrone started to freak out.

"Sorry Tyrone... It has to be done." Cake said taking a bottle of Windex.

"Should I stay here to watch?" I asked.

Cake shook her head, "No, it's going to get a little messy. You meet up with Dipper and when you have the time, meet me at the roof area where Wendy hangs out."

I nodded my head, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

I got out of the closet and I walked back towards the office. It wasn't very hard to find, in the dark cause it had light pouring out of it. But as I got closer I started to hear a voice, no, voices.

I tip toed towards the office door and I snuck a glance inside. My eyes opened widely to the sight. There on the couch sat Dipper and Pacifica, alone together, in a room... Just how long was I out?

Pacifica laughed and she slapped Dipper playfully on the arm, "You're so funny you know that?"

"That wasn't a joke! What're you even doing in here? Didn't you see the sign 'Employees Only'?"

"Yeah well I just wanted to have a look around. Is there really a harm in that?"

"Well I'd be glad to show you around if you didn't try to beat my sister to death, scratch my face, and give me multiple bruises."

"Okay, like oh my falls. Seriously? You can't even take some playful rough housing?"

"Playful rough housing!? You almost smashed my head open! Are you psycho!?"

"Maybe..." -Pacifica leaned in closed to Dipper- "Maybe not..."

Dipper blushed heavily, "I- I- Uh..."

Pacifica giggled, "You're so fun to tease. Look, I'm sorry we got on the wrong foot here but can we just make up and call it a day?"

Pacifica out stretched a hand. Dipper looked at it and froze for a second. I watched in agony as to whether take it or not and I prayed that he wouldn't. After a few grueling seconds, he shook his head.

"I can't forgive you just like that Pacifica. I'm sorry but I can't accept your hand."

Pacifica let out an annoyed moan, "Fine, whatever you loser!"

I went into the room just as Pacifica was about to leave and she stopped to turn around. "Here's my phone number and address if you need me for anything."

She took out a small card and tossed it at Dipper. "Nothing special, just a little good bye present."

Dipper caught the floating piece of paper and he called out to her, "Wait, you're leaving!?"

"Psh I'm not leaving, you are! I so totally won that competition like hello! The queen of partying is right in front of you guys. And besides, when you lose you're invited to my after party. Just call the number when you're ready to have some REAL fun..."

Just as she passed me she gave me whispered, "And I'll be seeing you at the battlefront sweater face."

"I don't know what you mean, but I take it as a negative compliment!"

Pacifica waved a hand and started walking away. My mind was a little furious due to the fact that Pacifica was talking to Dipper but I saw the way he told her off, I couldn't help my sigh.

I walked towards him and I sat next to him, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Ah nothing... She just tried to get with me, that's all. I didn't really know how to react cause well, I never really flirted before."

"She flirted with you!?"

"Yeah, I know right? That girls totally weird Mabel. I won't recommend being her friend. Or being near her actually."

I nodded my head, "Yep, totally agree with you!"

We both headed out of the office and we started down the hallway towards the party area. We could already hear the continuation of techno music and loud shouting that vibrated in the air. As we came closer to the party we heard a loud booming voice, "Alright ladies, dudes, it's time for the crowning of the party crown!"

I gasped, "Come on Dipper! We can't be late for this!"

Dipper didn't protest and we both began running down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Already everyone was cheering for someones name or team. My heart pumped with adrenaline and we headed up the stage. Soos was waiting for us and he gave us small smiles. That smile gave me a small ray of hope and I couldn't help but have the confidence that we would win.

"Alright everyone, we all know how things went down tonight, am I right!?"

The crowd screamed in unison, "Yeah!"

"We all had a blast tonight right!?"

"Yeah!" They screamed.

"So are you ready to see who wins this fight!?"

The crowd screamed and hollered in excitement as they started chanting out different team names. I felt someone was staring at me and I turned to my left to see Pacifica taunting me. She placed a finger on her neck and slowly slid it across her neck. I held out a hand and made a fist.

"The 'Applause O' Meter' shall now start! Starting with Mabel's team, the Pine Trees! They went off with a slow start, but made an amazing comeback in the second game! Lets here it for team Pine Trees!"

The Shack vibrated from the cheers and the noise the crowd was making. Wendy had to crank the music volume up a koch to play over the crowd. But that didn't stop them from cheering out loud. I didn't bother covering my ears but I just fist pumped the air along with Dipper, Grenda, and Candy. Soos's arm went to a 170 degree angel and he gave us a thumbs up.

"Alright ladies and dudes, how about Four Direction? They made a strong kick at the first game but fell short at the second game! Lets hear it for team Four Direction!"

The cheering died out till there were only a few claps of applause remaining from the crowd. I looked at Pacifica and I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me with great fury and she stared at the audience. Without even trying, Pacifica threw daggers at each one of their hearts. The once soft claps became louder, and louder, and louder. I just stared, watching as all their souls were recaptured in one single swoop. The cheers became louder until finally, Soos's 'Applause O' Meter' tilted all the way to 180 degrees. Soos's smile faded and he bowed his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen? We... We have a winner..."

I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. We lost everything, everything to a sassy girl... Maybe we really were doomed from the start.

"The winner of the party crown, is Pacifica Northwest and her crew, Four Direction..."

Pacifica took the crown and she stared at the crowd, "Thank you to all of my wonderful fans! Everyone, I couldn't have won without your support! Your love, and your affection for me has made me determined to win at any cost! But of course, we all know that it's not JUST the party crown that I've won." -She turned towards our group- "I believe you'll be asked to leave?"

I bowed my head and began walking towards the stairs. I felt my eyes start to water and I wanted to go right into Sweater Town. Not because I lost, but because I failed everyone.

"Any last words Dipper Pines?"

I turned to stare at Dipper and his eyes connected with mine. His mouth was open agape, still shocked from the message of losing. But as soon as he noticed the small trail of tears running down my face, he immediately furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I have a few last words for you AND the entire party people here."

Dipper snatched the microphone from Pacifica and turned to face the audience. He puffed out his chest and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Listen here you guys. We may have lost the battle, but that doesn't mean we lost the war. Honestly, the moment I heard you guys cheering for us I actually thought we'd win for a second."

I gave Dipper a questionable look but he just gave me a half smile.

"However in the end, we lost. But really, who do you really think deserves the crown?"

The crowd started to murmur and Pacifica started to panic, "That's enough out of you Dipper Pines!"

Dipper just shoved her away, "Further more, you've all seen how Pacifica has treated not only me but my sister Mabel! She uses violence, hurtful language, and fury to control you guys. Open your eyes people! There are so many of you but there's only one Pacifica Northwest! Why does she have to take control of you guys!?"

The crowd began muttering even more.

"Do you want this tyrant to take over your lives!?"

"NO!" The crowd chanted.

"Do you want to give into peer pressure!?"

"NO!" The crowd shouted again.

"Do you want ACTUAL freedom for all!?"

"YEAH!"

"Then lets hear it once more for the Pine Trees!"

The crowd shouted and cheered in loud voices shaking the entire Shack once more. The vibration began to shake even our own feet and I watched as the crown on Pacifica's head fall down on the floor. She covered her ears with both of her hands and shouted at Gideon for something. Gideon looked a little nervous but that nervousness turned into fear as Pacifica shoved him away. She raised two fingers and she looked angry... Gideon nodded to every word that she said, and he just solemnly walked away. Blending in with the crowd.

Soos picked up the crown on the floor and raised it up high, "And the new winners are, the Pine Trees!"

Soos came over with the crown and gave it to Dipper, "So dude, what are you going to do with that crown?"

Dipper examined the crown, "I know what exactly what I'm going to do with it!"

I looked up to see Dipper walking towards me with the crown extended with his arms. My heart began to race with every step he took. He stopped in front of me, and anointed the crown on my head.

"I believe you deserve this one sis..."

"Thanks Dipper... You're the best!"

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper offered.

I giggled, "Awkward sibling hug."

We both gave each other a warm embrace and I felt a joyful tear swell up in my eye. This rewarded us a set of applause from the audience and a few cheers. We both ended our hug with the usual 'pat, pat' and as we broke, I looked deep into his eyes.

For a moment, I swear I saw his eyes shine and sparkle even brighter than before. I brushed a hand over his scarred cheek and I began to stutter.

"D-Dipper?"

"What is it sis?"

I began to fiddle with my fingers, "You know how m-mom used to give us kisses on our boo-boos whenever we g-got hurt?"

"Yeah I do, why do you-"

I gave him a quick smooch on the cheek and he recoiled a little bit but for the most part, he stood firm. The quick kiss however, made my heart explode with joy. I spun around in circles and when I looked at Dipper, he just gave me a small smile.

"Group tackle!"

I didn't have time to turn around in time to see Grenda and Candy charging at us. We ended up in a group hug with Grenda towering over us like a guardian. It was probably one of the best friend hugs I've ever had!

We all let go of the embrace and Grenda clapped her hands together, "You did it you guys! You did it!"

"Yes, Grenda is correct! You are the super party girl!" Candy remarked.

"Aww you guys! You know I couldn't have done it without an amazing team! And Grenda, Candy, you both have some amazing dance moves!"

"We think so too!" They both said in unison.

I felt a strong sense of hostility behind me and I turned around to see a fuming Pacifica Northwest staring me down, "This isn't over yet Mabel Pines... Mark my words, I will get you back someday! And when that happens, you'll seriously regret crossing swords with me."

I raised a hand and I flipped my hair, "Talk to the hand girl, talk to the hand!"

Pacifica let out a defeated grunt and she stormed out of the Shack with her acquaintances following close by.

My face lit up like the fourth of July and I turned to Dipper, "You know what this calls for?"

"Yeah I do!" Dipper chuckled.

Wendy yelled at us, "I'm way ahead of you guys! This track's called **"On The Break" by: Mrmilkcarton**! And again, enough talken and get dancen!"

Wendy clicked the play button and the entire room was once again filled with some nice soothing techno. The crowd waved their hands in the air and cheered, getting with the mood of the song. I slowly swayed my hips back and forth with the music and pretty soon, everyone began to do the same. I turned around to face Dipper and my new best friends. They gave me high-fives and together, we headed down towards the dance floor where everyone was waiting for us. We were given pats on the backs and small words of thanks. I couldn't help but smile at what we've done. We did something good, something better for the community, something better for this mysterious place called Gravity Falls, Oregon.

The flashing lights began to intensify as the song started to pick up pace. I couldn't help but tap my feet on the floor and begin to slowly boogie down. But just when I was getting into the mood of things, Dipper called out to me.

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper began.

I turned to face Dipper, "Yeah?"

"Well about what Pacifica said... Do you really think she'll come back to do something, I don't know, bad?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and I gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course not, she lost against us and we taught her a tough lesson! She's not coming back anytime soon."

Dipper's joyous smile returned to his face and he grinned, "Yeah I guess you're right."

The song began to intensify even more as it was about to reach its climax. Dipper tapped his feet to the beat of song and he looked at Grenda and Candy who were already partying pretty hard. He looked at me and he outstretched a hand.

"Hey Mabel, I know this is kind of awkward and we're twins but- as your brother, will you give me the pleasure of having this dance?"

My face lit up and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He's asking me to a dance, just how can I say no to a guy like this?

I took his hand and I grinned, "Sure thing... Anything for you bro."

* * *

**Credits:**

**-Music Used (In Order)-**

"**Good Morning Sophie" by Fon Leman  
"Always Means Forever" by Jennifer Newberry  
****"Don't Stop Believing" by: Journey  
****"Remember The Name" by Fort Minor  
****"Gravity Falls Rap" by Adam WarRock  
"On The Break" by: Mrmilkcarton**

_**(I changed some lyrics in "Remember The Name" (Due to swearing) and in "Gravity Falls Rap" (To make Dipper not sound third-person).)**_

**Disclaimer:  
I do ****NOT**** own any of these songs used in this chapter (listed above). All songs belong and are credited to their original owners/group.  
In addition, I do not own**_** Gravity Falls**_**.**_** Gravity Falls**_** belongs to Disney and I hope they will continue to do their amazing work!**

* * *

**A/N:** Oh sweet Jesus I can finally breath! Honestly this was an amazing hassle to write but I absolutely loved making this chapter! Okay, now I need to tell you guys some stuff.

**Firstly**, the chapters of "Party Time" were only going to be three chapters. But due to the fact that "Party Time Pt. 3" was already big, I decided to cut the parts in half. What I didn't expect was for this chapter to be really long... I wanted to write more and add some additional stuff and games in, but I know I'm already late with the content. Also I think you can get why this chapter was sorta late...

**Secondly**, if any of you are wondering yes this will be on going. I honestly like writing this and a lot of you guys like it, it gives me the motivation to continue! (Thanks for the support guys!)

**Thirdly**, I was super worried about adding songs to this chapter. Like legit, I debated with this idea for about an entire week! I never did something like this before and there were so many risks to take (or at least in my mind), but I took the jump anyway. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!

**Lastly**, I'm thinking of doing a _**Q&A **_session just for fun and if you have any questions like 'What's your writing process' or 'How long does it take you to write', or even 'What's your favorite color'. Just PM me your questions and I'll be more than happy to add your questions to the Q&A! (If you guys don't have any questions you don't need to do it.)

Guess that's it for now, next update will be around next week!  
_(School might mess up the deadline, be warned!)_


	6. Authors Note 1- Good News&Bad News

Authors Note 1-

So hey what's up guys! You may be wondering "Where the falls is the next chapter!?" Well I got some good news and bad news... But the good news is the bad news anyway...

Good news, I finished the chapter!

Bad news, I lost my USB...

I feel so stupid, I lost it during fencing practice cause I think it fell out of my sweat pants and it's been over a month. I really didn't have time to write and I believed that the new chapter was going to be good for release on the 30th or the 31st. It was supposed to be a Halloween episode to try out my scary writing but anyway I'm just spitting out excuses.

I'm really sorry guys, I can't believe myself and I just thought I had to tell you guys. Fortunately, I have a **UNEDITED VERISON** of the chapter. It's not complete and I had it saved on my computer but I did it while sleep deprived and I fell asleep on my computer. Think of it as a behind the scenes.

Chapter 6- Mr. Vladmir  
A/N: Well schools back and I'm like a train with no stops. I barely have anytime to write because I have such a tight schedule but thank you for all your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
"Mabel, the key to getting a hole in one is to keep your hand steady on the club!"  
"I'm trying but my hands just won't stay still!" I complained.  
"Just breath in and out like you always do well... Sometimes you don't breath so-"  
I laughed, "But breathing is for babies!"  
"No you're the baby!" Dipper joked.  
"Hahaha, well we'll see who's the baby after I make this shot!"  
Dipper and I were in our room in the attic, surrounded by various contraptions and obstacles. A few days ago we decided that we could use some fun since we were still under house arrest. We were actually supposed to be free the day after the party. But once Grunkle Stan came back from the forest with...  
Eh, it's best if you don't know.  
Anyways, we started having a discussion about different ideas until suddenly we remembered the time our parents went playing golf when we were kids. Taking different items from the shack, we created the ultimate game of all time, attic stuff mini-golf!  
I took a deep breath and I focused. I aimed my golf club at the plastic eyeball and I swung my club with ease. I watched it roll, roll, roll... And in it goes into the cup!  
A hole in one!  
"Hoowah! Total domination! I am the master of attic stuff mini-golf!" I yelled.  
Dipper smiled and shook his head.  
"From the mighty swiss south's, to the bad lands of Dipper's old laundry where man fears to tread!"  
Dipper brought his club high and assumed the starting position, "Alright, alright, let a pro on the field! Or floor or... Whatever..."  
Dipper swung at the eyeball with extreme strength, making it fly all around the room. It landed on the wall, floor, ceiling, and broke a light bulb. We all flinched and ducked for cover as the eyeball continued to ricochet back and forth in the room. It entered an empty divers mask and bounced inside it before it came out of the other side. It sailed through the air and out through our window with a loud *smack* coming from the outside.  
"Ow my head! It hit me right in the head! Oh falls I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding- Oh wait, that's just my jelly donut! Mmmm donuts..."  
"Yes, Stan shot!" Dipper yelled out excitedly. "Is that legal?"  
I wrote on a piece of paper and I threw it out of the window, "The judges say it's out of bounds."  
"Well shoot, I better work on my super mega ultra strength hyper golf attack then."  
"Wait, the super mega ultra what now?"  
"You know, my ultimate golf move!"  
"Ohhh yeah, that sucky move!"  
"It's not sucky! I just have some problems with it that's all!"  
I let out a raspberry, "Well whatever Dipping Sauce, you can practice your super mega ultra uh... golf shot later-"  
"It's called the super mega ultra strength hyper golf-"  
"Psh forget your super mega strength shot or whatever it's called. You can practice it later cause I got something very important to tell you!"  
Dipper pouted and sat his b*** down on the iron diving mask.  
I took a deep breath and I smiled, "You'll never believe this... Grenda and Candy are coming!"  
Dipper shot up from his seat and darted straight towards me. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up a second! Since when did you invite Grenda and Candy to come!?"  
"Well it was supposed to be a surprise silly! So quick, help me clean everything up here or we might crush everything here! And don't worry, I got the popcorn!"  
To prove my point I took out my sleeping bag from underneath my bed and out of the bag, I pulled out a large bag of extra buttered kettle corn!  
"Hold on a second... Why do you have your sleeping bag out... And a excessive amount of... Oh no..."  
That's when he gasped and began to notice signs all around him. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the extra sleeping bags. His face became dark green as he spotted the chick flicks, and he especially cringed at my favorite game of all time... "Calling All Boy's Pre-Teen Addition"!  
Dipper began to back away and started towards the door.  
"Oh no, no, no..." -Dipper began to breath a little faster- "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"  
I laughed evilly, "Yes it is happening! Bwahahaha!"  
"Please, Mabel! Get into your right mind! Are you insane!?"  
I slowly turned my head towards Dipper and I let out the creepiest grin I could make, "Yes I am..."  
"Mabel please! You can't be having a-"  
As if on cue, the door behind him opened slowly with a eerie "creek". And as Dipper turned around he swallowed loudly, shifting his head against the dark shady lighting that covered the two girls that will bring Dipper to his misery...  
Grenda and Candy stepped into the room and clawed their hands like ghosts whispering, "Sleep over..."  
Dipper screamed like a little girl and darted for the exit. Little did he know, I predicted that this would happen.  
"Grenda!" I yelled, "Grab him!"  
Grenda slammed her foot against the floor and the room shook violently. Dipper tripped and he fell face first onto the floor boards letting out a loud "Oof". Dipper stared up at Grenda who brought her hands against Dipper's shoulders and picked him up with ease.  
I stepped forward and grinned, "Oh Dipper, Dipper... Did you really think you can escape that easily?"  
Dipper struggled against Grenda's grasp and he yelled at me, "Why're you doing this Mabel!?"  
"It's for your own good little brother..."  
Dipper continued to struggle, "I'm two minutes older then you!"  
"Really? Cause that's not what mom told me!"  
Dipper paused, shocked at this new knowledge. "... What!?"  
I pointed at Candy and she nodded. She quickly aimed a b*** gun at Dipper and she b*** softly into the pipe. A small dart trailed out and landed on Dipper's neck, causing him to stutter his last words before he was put to sleep.  
Grenda loosened her grip on Dipper and laid him down on the floor. We all hovered over Dipper and we watched as his chest went up and down slowly with every breath he took.  
For a long minute, there was silence. Until Grenda spoke up, "I still can't believe you have a crush on your twin brother Mabel!"  
"I second that. I hope you know that this is taboo party girl." Candy exclaimed.  
I nodded my head, "Yeah I know... But this feeling in my chest, I never felt this way before! This must be love, I know it!"  
"Mabel, are you sure it's not like a crush you have on the band 'Sev'ral Timez'?" Grenda exclaimed.  
"I'm positive! Look, we need this to go as naturally as possible for the plan to work, this is only phase one of the three part plan!"  
Candy clapped her hands wildly, "Oh yes, yes, yes! I love plans!"  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing Mabel..." Grenda replied eerily.  
"Trust me..." I said locking the door. "I know exactly what I'm doing..."

*, My Big Dipper ,*

Dipper came back a few minutes later wiping a towel over his wet face. He gave us an annoyed look and sat down in our circle of craziness.

"Next time, you can at least TRY to give me a warning about when you were coming over..." Dipper said munching on some cheese and crackers.

"Oh come on Dipper, we wanted to surprise you!" Grenda bellowed.

"Yes! We heard from Mabel that you never had a sleep over before." Candy commented.

Dipper looked at me and I gave him a smile. Dipper's stern look slowly came apart and gave me a heartened stare. I saw the edges of his lips cracking up and he gave me a hug. I returned the favor and patted his back all the while hearing my friends let out an "aww".

We both departed from our embrace and we turned toward the center of the circle again. The battlefield was already set up. We had chips, sodas, pizza, and crackers to keep us fueled and loaded for the war! The pieces were in place, the floors were cleaned and the towering phone was ready to be picked up! That's right, this was a battle of-

Dipper picked up the box cover of the board game, "'Calling All Boys and Girls: Preteen Addition.'..?"

Candy placed a hand on the box cover "We WERE going to play 'Calling All Girls: Preteen Addition' but then we realized that we had a boy with us so we brought this game instead!"

I laughed, "Yeah, it would be so awkward if you had to answer the phone to a guy right? I mean, that guy might like you if you were turned into a girl but I'm not saying that uh..."

Dipper looked at me blankly and the girls were shaking their heads furiously giving me the, "Mabel, don't mess it up!" signal.

"Mabel, is there something you're trying to tell me...?" Dipper said with a worried look.

I began to feel sweat dripping down my face and I began to panic. Just what was there to talk about to cover up my mistake!?

"I uh, uh, uh..." I stuttered.

Dipper continued to look at me and the girls leaned in closer waiting for my response.

"That uh... Well-" I spotted the dice and I grabbed it, showing it off to Dipper "-I'm was trying to tell you that I'm going first!"

Dipper looked at me obliviously and he just shrugged, "Fine with me!"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as the tension started to drift away at sea. Grenda and Candy let out small sighs and they placed their focus back into the game.

"Now Dipper, I'll explain the rules and instructions on how to play the game so you better keep your already big brain of yours open!" I said poking his cheeks.

Dipper gave me a nod.

"Okay... So,

Rule 1. You roll the dice once per turn and then you draw a card containing a various number of points.

Rule 2. You need to collect them and reach a total score of 100 points to prestige yourself to level two. Then when you're level two, you need a total number of 200 points to prestige yourself again and so on.

Rule 3. Every time you reach 50 points you can take a card from the 'ability pile' containing skip, reverse, or a rare "Free Prestige". You can accumulate these cards to be used for later.

Rule 4. You can only prestige yourself five times and when you get a call from a level 5 girl/guy and go on a date with the ending being successful you win the game.

Rule 5. Every turn you can get a call or not, but the calls are random with different guys/girls and you HAVE to pick up the calls.

Rule 6. If another player receives a call from the same person that was on the phone as another player, then this will commence a love triangle. Two~four players can be caught in this love triangle and they cannot prestige until one of them wins the girl/guys heart over on a date.

Rule 8. The only way to know if a date was successful or not is to call the girl/guy and ask what they thought of last night.

Rule 9. Have fun!"

"I don't know," Dipper started, "This seems a little complicated and well... Weird."

"Come on Dipping Sauce! It'll be fun I swear it will! You never give things I do a try, and that's why your such a little Mr. Grumpy Face!" I said rattling the dice in my hands.

"Yeah well still, I mean come on! Is a real guy and or girl gonna answer the phone?"

We all laughed at that statement for a few seconds and we all deadpanned letting out a plat out "No..."

We resumed the game and I shook my hand in the air, feeling the dice rattle and shaking in my hands. Like a gentle gardener touching flowers, I lightly tossed the dice onto the board and I watched it roll and bounce little by little.

I watched it spin on it's squared tip and I held my breath, letting my cheeks puff out. And as if my prayers were answered, I watched it land on a 6!

'Hoo-ah! I can feel myself getting lucky tonight guys!" I cheered moving my game piece forward.

I reached for a card and I looked at it. The card had a large '+20' written on it and I smiled. I placed my point card face up to show everyone how many points I got. I heard all of them gasp as they saw the '+20'. Any numbers containing 20 or 25 points were pretty rare.

"Wow Mabel, you're already on fire!" Grenda exclaimed.

"You said it girl! Cause right now, Mabel Pine's is just getting started!"

Dipper laughed, "Alright party girl you had your turn, now let me show you how it's really done!"

I was just about to protest until Dipper tossed the dice onto the board and we watched it twist and fall onto a 3.

* * *

You must be wondering why the situation changes to Dipper suddenly not being stunned. Well the answer's simple, I edited a lot. In turn, Dipper was just supposed to be grabbed by Grenda and they put make up on him. Then he comes with the towel, and I didn't edit the game part but trust me it's better after being edited.

I did all of it on my USB and I apologize for the loss of a chapter. I'll try to post it before Thanksgiving and I'll do as much writing as I can to put out a Thanksgiving chapter.

I will try to keep the chapters lengthy as well because I know how it feels. There's not a lot of pinecest stories that are long enough and their chapters are to short (in my opinion). So I'm doing it through my views and trying to give out good quality as well as having long chapters.

I'm not dead yet folks, I'm still alive but just slow because of school work (AP classes and other after school activities).

But if I do find my USB, expect the chapter to come out before the 31st or during the 31st.

I haven't forgotten you yet my readers, and again sorry for my lateness and clumsiness.

-Regards,

Cookies~On~Fridays


End file.
